Fallen Angel
by Basill
Summary: Harry Potter and others our dimension travelers and end up in Middle Earth 8,000 years after Voldy fell only to fight in yet another war, but will this one cost Harry his life? Or will he survive and find love and family along the way? Rated M.
1. Meet the Angels and the Fellowship

_I don't Own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings_

_**Chapter 1**_

We sit on the steps, night after night awaiting the fallen angel with sad eyes to step out into the frigid air. Our fallen angel never talks, almost as if he can't. He never greats us, never acknowledges us as we watch him. Most strangers when they come into town think our fallen angel is snobbish or dumb, but we know better. Our fallen angel is a gentle soul who has seen too much. Knowledge lies behind those sorrowful eyes, and strength that is buried lays in his heart. We can see it even if he can't.

Nobody knows of our fallen angel, and those who do will not tell for fear of death by our hands. We aren't nice people, were ruthless and cold, but we have one thing in common, the protection of our beloved angel. He stood at 5'5 maybe 5'6 and has long raven black hair that flows like an elf's, pale skin that bathes in the moon light like one would bathe in a river, a scar is above his brow, the sign of the gods some say, a simple shape like a lightning bolt.

When word reached us of the Dark lord Sauron's search for the ring and the riders heading into Rivendale our fallen angel came out during the light, a pack across his back. We did not doubt he was leaving nor did we doubt that if anyone person could end Sauron's evil it would be the fallen angel we have worked so hard to protect. Perhaps with this quest he would heal, the shadows in his eyes would disappear. Yet we fear as well. Perhaps this would end the life of our angel. Perhaps he goes to his death, knowingly seeking release so he can rejoin the stars in the heavens. We stood for the last time watching our angel walk away. The elves had best take care of him or there will be no force on earth that will stop us from tearing the world apart.

He was ours first, and now the world would see our sad angel, feel the pain he carries with him, and hopefully he will heal from the injustices he has suffered through his life.

_**Chapter 2**_

I arrived in middle earth years after the final battle on my own world. Before I had left I left all of my possessions to Draco, the last of my friends, the one person I had left whom was not apart of my squad and therefore would not travel with me. Funny how if somebody would have told me back before the war truly started that Draco would become my best friend I would have had them committed to the hospital. We had once been rivals, but when the war truly started that all changed. Rivalry was something for those whom had the time to be children, not for soldiers of a war that could literally make or break the world.

The night I left I did so for a purpose, yes my war had ended but it was not time for me to rest. I am the master of death, Lord Potter, and Lord Black, heir of the four founders of Hogwarts and the protector of worlds. Many wars I have fought in since the day I left Earth. Many planets have survived because of me, and while I should feel pride in that title, I can not. I am weary of fighting, now all I seek is peace, a gift denied to me because of prophecy.

Now I am in Middle Earth, a world of such beauty that one would imagine it to be a dream, and perhaps it is. Perhaps I am dreaming, it would be nice to awaken and see Herm's smiling face instead of the nightmares of her death. To be able to see Ron beaming at me as he shovels food into his mouth again instead of facing his betrayal, to see the twins planning a prank, Molly yelling at them. To be able to see Charlie taking care of his Dragons and Bill going on about curse breaking while Author asks questions on muggle inventions. To be able to see Ginny smiling as she came up with ways to get into trouble instead of watching her cry out in pain as her brother slowly killed her.

I wish I were dreaming, but I know I am not, not even if this planet reminds me of a dream. I knew that there was a battle brewing in the distance. I could taste the disturbance in the night.

Every night I left out of my cottage to check the border, every night I noticed the disturbance becoming stronger and the pull to leave, to help destroy yet another dark lord hell bent on world domination. I noticed the people watching me as they always did, I never spoke to them, never greeted them, never had afternoon tea with them, and yet they still kept my secret. The outside world didn't know much about me, most didn't even know I existed, and those who did never mentioned it.

The day the call became so strong that I could no longer ignore it the villagers came to say good bye. I don't know how they knew I would go, they just did. There was no surprise in there eyes as the women piled food onto my horse. The men gave me a map of the lands and the children gave me some cloths. A small little girl gave me her favorite dolly I gently placed the toy in my bag and gave them a small smile in fare well. I would come back, at least once more before I left, if only to return that doll. If I could cry, I knew I would. Gently a motherly woman came and raised my hood to lie upon my head and hide my face.

"Come back to us our angel." The good woman said with a sad smile, and I simply gave a nod before leaving, not looking back at the people I had never spoken to but would give everything to protect.

_**Chapter 3**_

The whispers spoke of a stranger entering Rivendale. One nobody had ever seen before with deadly eyes. So of course we went searching for this possible threat only to find it in the stables. The mystery person was small in height, but gave off the impression of danger. It stood calmly petting its horse, a single bag sat at the rider's feet. A sword with a red ruby in its handle sat on the rider's delicate waist, and a half full quiver hung from the riders back.

"Tell me rider, who might you be?" I asked the strange rider who was no taller than a child. No answer came; I reached to turn the little one around but the moment my fingers touched the rider a hand grabbed my arm and a dagger was placed to my throat. Glittering green eyes stared into my own, a look of death should the warning not be heeded laid within the riders eyes. It was only a moment before I was released and the rider turned back to its horse. The dagger seemed to of disappeared into thin air.

The men stared unsure of what to do when the rider turned back to us, picked up its bag and walked out of the stables. We were unsure of what to do, the creature before us had already threatened us but had not been hostile until we touched it. The feeling of the robe under my fingers still lingered.

Slowly, and cautiously we followed the creature into the streets of Rivendale and watched for any signs of a threat from it. When suddenly an elf-maiden knocked into the stranger, it released its pack and caught the elf-maiden, steadying her and taking the load she was carrying, calmly the creature gestured for her to lead the way, leaving its pack on the ground. The elf-maiden beamed at our mystery guest and led it towards the smith's shop. We waited for the creature to return, allowing only one guard to follow it and the maiden.

With grace the creature returned bent down and picked up the pack when a small doll fell onto the ground. The stranger gently picked it up and caressed the doll with one slender hand. Its eyes were distant as if lost in thought. The moment didn't last long before the stranger put the doll back. We shared a look of uncertainty as the stranger began to walk, pausing every now and again to look at something, and sometimes picking a weed out of the ground and gently placing it into a small black box in its bag.

As if satisfied by something the cloaked stranger made its way back out of Rivendale, but the horse remained in the stable. During the following days the stranger returned, fed its horse. Looked for something and as if satisfied by it left out again. Lord Elrond ordered an armed escort for the stranger while within our borders, not for the stranger's safety, but for ours.

Never once did the creature speak, never once did the creature put its hood down. Never once did it greet us or even smile at us. We were not acknowledged and it made us uneasy. It seemed the only time the creature had ever acknowledged our presence was when I had touched it. We began to wonder if perhaps the creature was dumb, or perhaps mute.

The day the ring-bearer was brought in is the first day the creature did something strange. Instead of stopping the creature went to the sick room were Lord Elrond was trying to heal the hobbit. Calmly the creature took out the black box and placed a few of the weeds into water, stirring it with a slender finger before pouring it onto the wound. Before our eyes the wound began to sizzle, and a yellow puss of poison began to drain out like an infection. With practiced fingers the creature grabbed another glass of water and puts some roots in it from another box, this one a green color. Carefully the creature stirred the concoction before once again pouring it on the wound. Before our eyes the wound healed up as if it had never been. A dark look lurked in the creatures eyes.

_**Chapter 4**_

I paid little attention to those following me as I checked the safety of the city with my magic. I knew there thoughts were on how I must be dumb or even a mute since I mainly ignored them. When the small hobbit came in I could feel his life draining. The poison was a poison of death, and I knew only the Master of death could reverse it, so I did what I do best. I saved the hobbits life. I admit, I have the gift of sight occasionally, so I knew the hobbit would be brought here and need my help, but that did not lesson my anger.

Stupid Dark Lords messing with _**my**_ magic. They have no right to even try and deal with death poison, for this Sauron would fall. Nobody used my magic without my permission and lived, not even him. Voldemort tried, and in the end it was his downfall, just as it would be this new Dark Lord's. Pathetic really, that the man thinks he can get away with his fits. I could not help but to sneer at the thought of it.

The moment I was finished healing the small hobbit I sat down next to him. The amount of magic it took to make that potion and speed up the acceleration process, as well as make it hot. It was not an easy potion to brew _with_ the right utensils, something I didn't have the luxury of.

"Who are you?" Lord Elrond asked but I ignored him as I have his guards.

"It is hopeless Lord Elrond; I fear the creature is mute. Not once has it uttered a word since it first stepped foot in Rivendale." The tall blond guard said, Glorfindel or something like that I think is the elf's name.

So the elf thought I was a creature, not to far off the mark I guess, but a mute? Just because I wasn't paying him any attention does not make me a mute. Still I refused to answer; it wasn't as if there opinion of my speaking status mattered to me any. However I was invited to the secret council, which is good because I would have gone even if I hadn't been invited. It was my duty to go.

A few days later the secret council was being held, I sat beside Gandalf the Grey, while the Hobbit sat on his other side. For the main part I ignored those present, my mind blocking me from the foul presence of a horricrux. Honestly these people were getting on my nerves with there disagreements. It was when the Gondor man Boromir stood up and began to ask for it that I became pissed.

"Do you believe I have traveled this far for you to allow Sauron to take over because you want the ring Gondorian? Do you believe you or any one would walk out of here alive if I thought you would allow it to be back into Sauron's clutches? You are a fool who will end up dead if you try to claim that foul thing for Gondor. It will be destroyed or you will all die, by my hand or Sauron's, it doesn't matter. You have proven to be of weak mind Gondorian." I hissed with a cold laugh as I stood up and walked towards the man.

"I see you fear for your people, but that thing will kill you before helping you. It craves its master, always has and always will. It is a piece of Sauron; it will not bend to you, but make you bend to it. Do you truly wish to spend the rest of your days as a subject to the man whom constantly attacks your home?" I asked coldly.

"And who are you to speak of such things?" He demanded of me, anger in his eyes.

"One whom is wiser than you and have seen more war in my life than you will ever see in yours Gondorian. In a battle against me you will die so think carefully of your next move. If you reach to take that ring I will eliminate you from the equation and any who try to stop me." I said before turning away he reached to grab me as a foolish man would and within moments I had him under me, trapped and unable to move with a dagger at his throat, fear shown in his eyes.

"You are foolish Gondorian, but I see goodness in your heart, it is the only reason you are not yet dead. I don't care about the arrows being aimed at me, they might sting but that is all. Now you will take your seat and shut up wile those with greater intelligence decide on _**who**_ is taking the ring to be destroyed. The fact that it is isn't up for debate." I said standing and retaking my seat, ignoring the elves and men whom had a weapon drawn.

"Perhaps you should remove your hood dear lady." Gandalf said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I am no more a woman than you are istari." I said as amusement colored my voice. As I reached up and pulled the hood off of my head, allowing my raven locks to flow down my back like rain.

_**Chapter 5**_

The sight before us was of a beautiful male with Elvin features, but he was no mere elf. His skin was pale and a scar laid above his brow. "Who are you stranger?" Lord Elrond demanded now that the child like boy had been proven to be able to talk.

"I am many things master elf, none of which you have a need to know." The boy said, his voice soft but there was an edge to it.

"You can not be older than fifteen winters." Aragon said softly and we noticed how he looked at the boy with weary eyes.

"Fifteen you say? Try more than eight-thousand years Gondorian king. Now we waste time the subject is not me, but that ring, someone must take it to be destroyed, and I will not carry it. It is my job to see it destroyed and then to return a borrowed gift to a child once the task is done before leaving to fight another war." He said with a slight amusement in his smooth voice.

"You say it as if one can simply walk into Mordor." The Gondorian said through gritted teeth. "The black lands are guarded," nobody knows what he would of said for suddenly it was as if he could not speak.

"I told you Gondorian not to talk, but you can not follow simple orders can you? I have lived a life of war since the murder of my parents by a dark lord. Do you think I am stupid and therefore do not know that it will not be easy? You are still hopping to get the ring to use it to fight the enemy, it will not happen. The ring will be destroyed or I _will_ personally kill you for being a traitor. I have had enough. Do not make me take it myself, you will not like the consequences if I touched it and felled, there will be no hope for this world or any other. That ring will tell Sauron all of my knowledge, and nobody can hope to survive that. Everything will be destroyed, and all will be lost. Now, who will take the ring?" The boy asked in irritation.

"I will! I will take the ring into Mordor, although I do not know the way." Frodo said when everyone began arguing.

"Then I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said placing a hand on the hobbits shoulder.

"By my life or death I can protect you. I will. You have my sword." Lord Aragon said with a serious face. It was easy for us all to see that he was attached to the little man.

"And my bow" Legolas Greenleaf said not that anyone was surprised. Aragon was his best friend, it was never doubted that they would go into the heart of danger together.

"And my axe" Gimliy son of Gloin said. It was obvious he did not wasn't to be out done by an elf.

"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it through." Boromir said, once again able to talk. Then three more little hobbits showed up, refusing to leave there friends side.

"Nine companions" Lord Elrond said when the boy stood and snorted.

"I have already told you, it is my job to see the ring destroyed Master elf. I shall be traveling with them as well. It is not up for debate." He said when Lord Elrond frowned.

"Give us your name and you may come as well." Frodo said bargaining some information form the boy.

_**Chapter 6**_

I had to hand it to Frodo, he was cleaver, using my place as a bargaining chip while assuming the role as leader, the others wanted to know more about me, I could see that, and Frodo wanted me to come. Fine, I would indulge him with that; after all he would be the one to destroy the ring.

"I am Lord Harry James– Gryphondore- Hufflepuff- Ravenclaw- Slytherin- Black- Potter. Heir of Hogwarts, defeater of the great and terrible lord Voldemort, savior of the Wizarding world, World traveler, Defender of the Deathly Hallows, King of war, and the master of Death, Potions master, Defense master in both magic and in hand-to-hand as well as weaponry. I am the Soldier of light, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Lord of the Dragons squad, as well as many more titles." I said with a flourished bow I admit the look on there faces was priceless. "I am also known here as the Fallen Angel." I said smirking.

"My friends will meet up with us out side of Rivendale. They will lead us safely through for a time and you would all do well not to anger them. They are trained by me and will not hesitate to kill any they perceive as a threat. Be ready to leave at dawn tomorrow, any later and our path will be blocked." I said smirking before walking away, pulling my hood up as I went. I nearly laughed at the stunned silence that I left behind.

The next morning I gathered my horse and was ready before the fellowship came down. They nodded to me but I didn't say anything. It would not do well for me to form attachments when I would be leaving after the dark lord was dead. I did not acknowledge them in any way but the moment they were ready I led the way out. My squad was awaiting us only a few miles out.

The moment they came into sight Boromir stared hissing about an ambush and the fellowship had weapons out. I could not help but to snort in amusement.

"My lord, you requested us?" Neville Longbottum said with a bow.

"I have known and fought side by side with you for over eight thousand years Neville, and yet you persist with the formalities. Allow me to introduce our knew companions, Aragon, the rightful king of Gondor, Boromir the son of the steward of Gondor, Legolas, an Elvin prince, Gimliy son of Gloin, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, hobbits of the Shire, and Frodo Baggins are newest quest. Our job is to see Frodo to Mordor. He is to be protected as if he were me. If something is to happen to me Luna is to take over in the quest." I said and I saw the fear in my friend's eyes.

"What have you seen Harry? What is going to happen to you?" Bill said as astute as ever. He was the last of the Weasley family and I wished we could go back to the days when he would rattle on about curse breaking.

"I have seen much my friends, we walk a dangerous path and soon this quest will come to an end, for better or worse. When Sauron falls the prophecy will come full circle. A knew age will begin." I said with a smile at my squad.

"Fellowship I would like to introduce you to your protectors, my lieutenants, Bill Weasley is in charge of the perimeters. Neville Longbottum is our guide; nobody goes any where without informing him first. And this dear dreamy blond is Luna Longbottum, when in doubt ask her. The rest of the squad have taken to tracking our enemy, they will report to me or one of my officers."

"How do you we know we can trust them?" Boromir demanded angrily making me smirk.

"First if any of them wanted you dead you would not be standing here. Secant I would trust them with my life and have in numerous battles. There is none better to stand at your back in a fight." I said with a smirk as Luna came forward.

"Harry, I will return the doll when the time comes." Luna said softly, I smiled, Luna knew what was to come. She was a full out seer, her powers were stronger than my own, she knew what I knew and much more. "Now remove your hood, you have no reason to hide, and drop the glamour, your scars are a dedication of your loyalty and prowess." She told me and I had to sigh as I removed the hood. Leave it to Luna to know I was wearing my glamour.

_**Chapter 7**_

The woman who stood before Harry was beautiful in a dreamy fashion; we could hear Harry sigh as he did as Luna Longbottum bid. A loud gasp echoed from our throats when Harry shimmered and brutal scars showed to be marring his perfection. Long gashes trailed down his face, were once smooth skin sat now was covered in scars. Yet it only enhanced the beauty that Harry had and made him seem even more dangerous.

Somehow we didn't even have a say in weather or not these knew people went with us; the decision was taken away by Harry. "Gear up men, and Luna. We don't stop until night falls and we keep a steady pace, anybody who can't keep up better head back now." He said with a grim smile.

"The little ones won't be able to keep your pace Harry, and it would be pointless to head out without the ring bearer." Luna said with a soft smile.

"We aren't running this time Luna; they should be able to keep with a steady walk. If they fall behind we'll carry them, but as it stands we have a long task ahead and ring wraths behind. I'd rather not face them if I can help it." Harry said looking lovingly at the woman that one could easily assume was his sister.

"Our companions are not as used to your idea of a walk Harry, they will need breaks, the wizard is old, perhaps as old as Albus was before his death, we'll need a mid day stop and perhaps a few more." Luna said rolling her eyes as if it were an argument they had had before.

"Fine, I leave it to you to call stops Luna, but do not make them too many or to close together." Harry said shaking his head.

"Neville and I will scout ahead, Luna stay with the company if you need help you know how to contact me." Harry said and with a sharp nod he vanished with Neville, leaving us to watch his retreating form.

"He's not a bad man." Luna said with a smile as we followed the blond.

"Of course he's not." Boromir said with a hint of disbelief in his voice, as the rest of us looked at the blond.

"He's just had a hard life." Luna said almost sadly.

"What did his mother forget to read him a bed time story?" Boromir asked with a sneer of distaste and a loud smack reverberated through the clearing, startling the companions as the Gondorian held his reddened cheek.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand Gondorian," Luna said, her voice was cold. "A better man you couldn't find anywhere."

"Enough Luna, Harry won't be happy if we get too far behind." Bill said with a glare at the Gondorian as Luna stormed off. With a sigh Bill followed, as did the others.

That night Harry set up camp before leaving to keep watch. "Come hobbits, time for bed." Aragon said with a weary look at Gandalf and Legolas. The wizard stroked his long beard as Gimliy told Bill stories of his home land. We all listened even if we pretended not to.

It was much later that voices aroused us from our sleep. "What aren't you telling the rest of us?" Bill's angry voice hissed.

"It is none of your business Bill, if Harry wanted you to know, you would." We heard Luna say her voice was calm, and we could see determination in her eyes.

"We can't help if we don't know what is wrong, damn it Luna! Now is not the time for your secrets!" Bill cried out in irritation and hopelessness.

"You can't help me Bill, nobody can." Harry said coming in like a wrath.

"We can try Harry, all you have to do is tell us what you have seen, and then we can find a way to help you." Bill said and I noticed the way Aragon's grey eyes seemed to be looking straight at Harry, a curiosity in them that I have never seen before.

"Let's talk of something else please. I'd rather not talk about that. Do you remember Voldemort Bill? Do you remember sitting in our tents at night trying to laugh away the war that would come with the dawning of a new day? The way Hermione would scold us to eat more, or to go to bed?" Harry asked with a soft laugh as he sat down under a tree, Luna and Bill joining him.

"The way Ginny would go around the camp and make sure everyone was warm, and Ron would challenge everybody to a chess game." Luna said dreamily, but there was pain in the eyes of the three, pain that was still raw.

"Don't say his name, Ron was a traitor, he killed our sister, he tortured Hermione, making her beg for death before it was granted. He has no place for fond memories, he was no better than Peter that damned rat." Bill said with a scowl, there wasn't any real anger in his voice, only disgust and pain.

"She was only remembering the times before Ron betrayed us. Don't be upset Bill, Ron wasn't always a traitor. He was once a little boy who stood for everything the light stood for. It is that little boy Luna wishes to remember, not the man he became." Harry said with such compassion in his usually cold voice that it startled us.

"The Istari looks a-lot like Albus doesn't he." Bill said after a moment, a slight smile on his face. The smile was fake, but Harry and Luna didn't comment on it.

"If not for the fact that Albus died long before the Istari was born and I was there when he died, I would say he was Albus." Harry said with a soft laugh, one that nobody would have expected from the cold man we were traveling with.

"He manipulates others for the greater good?" Luna asked with a teasing smirk.

"Probably dear sister, probably," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Do you know what I miss most?" Bill asked suddenly making the other two look at him in curiosity.

"Ok, I'll bite, what do you miss most Bill?" Harry asked in amusement.

"The amusement you gave us, we used to make bets on how long it would take before Albus pissed you off and you would yell at him. I could swear even Voldemort feared your temper! Ginny used to always win, she could pin the exact moment you would blow, she said you always gave signs, something about a look you had. Luna never betted said she had an unfair advantage. Man your temper was a hoot when it was directed at the old man. Never seen him as flustered as when you got through with him." Bill said with a light laugh.

"My favorite fight of yours was after Hogwarts had fallen and he started claiming how the light was gone, I can still remember the way you ranted and raved at the man." Luna said with a soft laugh.

"I remember that." Harry said with a soft smile on his lips as Bill and Luna laughed.

"I do believe you said something along the lines of: You stupid old goat! It's not over until _I _say it is! Do you understand me? You are acting like a coward! The light may have lost Hogwarts, but as long as people still live to fight the dark than as far as I am concerned we have not and will not lose! Honestly how anyone could call you brave and brilliant is beyond me!" Bill said as Luna collapsed in giggles.

"Yes, I do remember saying something along those lines, but the old coot was putting our people's moral down, something I would not tolerate." Harry said with a smirk.

"Do you remember when Nev and Luna got married?" Bill asked with a smile that Harry mimicked.

"Luna, you had never looked so beautiful. The war was over, Voldemort was dead; and I had never seen you so nervous before. You had fought death eaters, and ridden a dragon, and yet getting married to Neville had you nervous. But you were beautiful my sister." Harry said fondly as he laid back. I noticed Aragon's curiosity as we listened, and noticed Legolas looking at Aragon oddly before returning his gaze to Harry.

"Makes me wonder what you would have looked like had you decided to settle down Harry, I remember Charlie was very much in love with you." Bill said with a saddened smile.

"Over eight-thousand years ago Bill and we still talk about the past." Neville said coming into the camp as Bill stood to take his place. "Are we sleeping tonight?" He asked as if it were a question he often asked.

"No, you and Luna can go and get some sleep, but I think I shall stay awake and keep watch, might as well tell Bill to go and get some rest, we pick up the pace tomorrow." Harry said standing and walking to the edge. Soon Bill came back shaking his head and the three laid down to get some sleep.

"How long has it been now since he slept?" Neville asked after a moment.

"Knowing him, he slept the night before last, and will sleep in a few days." Bill said with a yawn, and soon silence descended as we fell into a light sleep.

_**Chapter 8**_

During the first night of travel I did not sleep, I could not sleep. Instead I spent the first half talking to those I count as family. The last half I spent patrolling the perimeter and gathering detailed information from my men before they went to set up a perimeter around our own camp. Close enough that I could see it, but far enough away that nobody else could.

It was night like these that I remembered the past. Nights when the stars seemed to shine ever brighter, a part of me wished that I could join those who live in the realm of the dead.

"You look like you can use some company." Aragon said walking over to me. I shrugged as he sat down.

"Tell me, why do you refuse to take your rightful thrown Gondorian? You could help so many people by taking the responsibility that is yours by birth." I said after a moment; my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I am a Ranger at heart; I have no wish to take the thrown." Aragon said as I looked at him. It was easy for me to see the truth he was trying so hard to hide.

"You fear that you will follow the weakness of your ancestors, you fear what will happen and what you will lose. I can see it in your eyes Aragon. Yet it is that fear that proves that you will be a great king." I said softly as I turned to look away from him.

"What would you know about any of it? You who stand so aloof, so cold towards others; you no nothing about the harsh truths of my line, you lead a small band of friends and all of a sudden you are an expert on great leaders?" He growled at me, and I could feel my own anger grow.

"People have looked up to me since I was eleven. I was ether there savior or there scapegoat. I took a life at eleven, the first of many. A mad man wanted me dead since I was born. A friend of mine died in front of me at fourteen, and it was my fault. The mad man only wanted me. The other kid was nothing more than a spare that could easily be gotten rid of. That following year I was called deranged and an attention speaker. All but a few turned on me because I said that the mad man was back At the end of that year I went on a stupid rescue mission that was a trap set by the enemy. I thought he had my godfather; only my godfather showed up and was murdered by his own cousin.

"I was sixteen when the war really started and instead of going to school I lead my friends into battle. I lost the honorary godfather in the first battle, leaving me with nobody. I had a whole entire world looking to me to save them; looking to me to lead them to freedom. One best friend betrayed me and killed my other best friend. He made her beg for death, and I was helpless. I wanted to believe that he was somebody else impersonating my friend, but he wasn't.

"My 'mentor' who was said to be the greatest wizard of our time began claming we were doomed. More than once I had to act like the adult and scream at the man. Only when the war finally ended I was hailed king. It was a title I did not want nor need, all I wanted was to live the rest of my life as a hermit, but I took my place because I was needed. I over saw my people rebuild our world before appointing a council to rule in my stead. A world of peace has no use for a weapon, so I took a few of my people and left. For eight-thousand years we have traveled to rid the other worlds of dark lords.

"So don't tell me that I don't understand Aragon, I know far better than any what it is like to have the world on your shoulders, just like I know what a burden being a leader and a king can be. Do you think I did not wonder every day if I was ruling fairly, or if I was a good leader? Regardless of what people want to believe being a ruler doesn't mean you have to be perfect or that you don't have to fear whether you are doing the right thing. A good ruler will put there people first, a good ruler serves there people." I said and my anger lessened as I came to an end of my speech.

"You should go, we walk in a few hours and regardless of what Luna has said we pick the pace up by half, we will still be moving slower than I would like, but at this rate we are moving too slowly." I said ignoring him as he stood and left me to my memories.

Don't forget to review.


	2. A reason to fight

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings. I do hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a review!**_

_Fallen Angel from the sky's above_

_Protect all of those we love._

_Allow us to rest in peace this night_

_And wake us when the morn is light._

_Fallen Angel from the sky's above_

_One who's never known a mothers love_

_Take flight in the warmest breeze_

_We surrender onto you our keep._

_Fallen Angel from the sky's above_

_Protect all of those we love._

_We surrender onto you our keep_

_So that you may be able to find peace._

_~Fallen Angel~_

_By: Frances Wise_

_(Yes I have her permission to use it)_

_**Chapter 9**_

The day next morning we all noticed that Harry had taken no rest, and Aragon looked only a little better, but I noticed how his eyes would trail to Harry every few moments, and those who followed the slight man kept sending him worried looks. Harry looked agitated, his eyes were smoldering with dark emotions that set everybody on edge.

"Harry James Potter! I told you the hobbits can't keep to the pace you set! We need to slow down or everyone is going to be to tired come nightfall to help defend if we are attacked!" Luna snapped as she helped Merry stand after the hobbit fell. Her hands were set angrily on her hips as Harry sent a glare.

There was no sign of the laughing man we had viewed the night before. This was a cold man, hardened by a hidden pain. I turned my head to view the others. Gandalf leaned heavily upon his staff, Boromir was glaring darkly at the smaller man, and the Hobbits were out of breath and looked tired. Aragon's face was blank, giving nothing away.

"What do you expect Luna? We are in dangerous territory, we can not afford to be slow." Harry said with a growl, surprising all of us with how harsh he sounded.

"Don't play that game with me Harry, I know you far to well. Your agitated, if anything you are looking for someone to fight with. Yesterday's pace was fine, so why all of a sudden do you feel the need to speed up today?" Luna demanded hotly.

"You were thinking about them again weren't you?" Bill asked coming over, his voice soft.

"It is nothing Bill." Harry bit out as he turned away.

"We should never of brung up the past last night Harry, but you never talk about it. You haven't since the end of the war, and any time we bring it up you get in a foul mood. Last night was the most you have ever spoken of it. It is not good to keep it bottled up Harry."

"Who were you thinking of? What set you off this morning Harry? Please tell us, you can trust us." Luna said close to tears.

"It is nothing Luna, Bill. I am just tired, please forgive me. I do not mean to take t out on you." Harry said, but he didn't turn around as he spoke, instead he began walking, albeit it was at a slower pace than before.

Yet there was something about the way Harry said tired that said he was not talking about sleep deprived but something else entirely. I shook my head as we moved on. Nobody said anything as we moved onward.

_**Chapter 10**_

I watched as Boromir and Aragon instructed the two younger hobbits in the way of the sword. I heard Gimliy talk about how we should take the path of Moria, but I wanted to by pass that if we could. Bill, Neville, and Luna conversed off to the side about something or other, but I didn't pay attention when I heard someone mention a black cloud moving fast against the wind.

I hissed in irritation, the ass was being watched. I watched as the fellowship hurried to hide. I motioned Neville and Luna to sit with me so that the blasted spy's would not be suspicious about the small camp.

"We take the pass of the mountain." Gandalf said softly, and I nodded in agreement as I picked up my pack, we had wasted too much time as it was.

"Harry?" Luna asked as she bundled up beside me on the mountain.

"My sight grows dim Luna; you must remember your promise to me. The doll must get back to the child; you must also keep Frodo and Sam safe, no matter what." I said softly as she nodded, I wiped a snow flake off of her eyelashes and gave her a soft smile.

I turned around when I noticed Frodo slip, the chain came off and Boromir picked it up. I could not hear what was being said, but I noticed Aragon's stance. He looked ready for a fight. The Gondorian handed the ring back before messing with the hobbits hair.

"He is a good man Luna; do not let his death come to pass." I said after a moment making Luna look at me curiously.

"I thought you didn't like him Harry." She said softly making me smirk.

"I can't stand him, but that doesn't mean he is a bad man Luna. Just keep him safe."

"I will Harry, I promise." Luna said and it broke my hear to hear the pain in her own voice, but we both knew what was to come; and honestly I was more than ready for it.

"There is a foul voice in the air." Legolas said from up a head right before the chaos began. An avalanche of snow dumped on us. After wards Gandalf allowed the Hobbit to choose and he chose the mines, the one place I wished he hadn't. I turned to my own people.

"My lord what will you have us do?" Neville asked softly as I looked at them.

"Meet us in Lothlorian; I will not have you coming into the miens my friends." I said and a single tear froze on Luna's check.

"Good by my brother. Until we meet again;" She whispered into my ear once we were off the mountain and parting ways.

"Neville, protect Luna for me." I ordered and watched him nod stiffly. He knew something was going to happen, I could see it in his determined eyes.

"Good by my friends." I said before turning to walk with the Fellowship, I could hear Luna's silent cries in my mind and felt heart broken about what was going to happen.

_**Chapter 11**_

Harry was quiet, we all saw it. He didn't speak, not even when spoken too as we sat waiting for Gandalf to remember the password. His eyes were dull as he watched the water.

"Try the elfin word for friend Gandalf." He said startling everybody as he drew his sword and before anybody knew what was happening he was in the water, a tentacle wrapped around his waist. I shot arrows, and Aragon began hacking at the tentacles until the giant squid released Harry who fell into Aragon's arms. He didn't even pause to set Harry on his feet before racing back up as we all raced inside. The squid blocked the exit with boulders and rocks that caved in from the door-way.

"The only way is forward." Gandalf murmured as he looked at the pile of rocks.

"Take off your shirt Harry." Aragon said as he sat Harry on the floor. I watched as Harry tensed before doing as Aragon said and showing a battered and scared body. Whip lashes littered bother his back and front. There were burn marks as if someone had taken a hot iron rode and poked him repeatedly. He looked as if he had been mutilated and tortured for hours. A bruise obscured some of the scars, warping around his waist from the tentacle, but the scars were still legible.

"My god, what happened to you?" Aragon asked with a hint of worry and sadness in his voice.

"As you can see nothing is broken and we need to get moving." Harry said with out a hint of emotion on his face. I heard Gimliy say something about a warm welcome as we moved, and Legolas responded "This is no mine, it is a tomb," and indeed it looked like a tomb.

That night we stopped when Gandalf could not remember the way from there. "You do not know true pain until you are tortured by your own best friend and are forced to watch as he takes the life of his sister and your other best friend. Have to listen to them beg and plead for death before it is granted to them." Harry said shocking us all as we turned to him, but his eyes were closed, his face marred with pain at the memory.

_**Chapter 12**_

I could not help but to think on what Bill and Luna had told me, and they were right, I did need to talk about it, preferably before I had to depart from the fellowship. It was not an easy thing to decide, my past was far from pleasant.

Boromir's words rang through my head, although I doubted I was suppose to of heard them _'What did his mother forget to read him a bed time story?' _"I'm an orphan,did Luna tellyou that? Orphaned at a year old and had a Dark-Lord after me ever since because he couldn't kill me. Hearing your best friend mock there deaths as he carves into your flesh is horrible." I said after a moment of silence.

"Watching as he brutally rapes your other best friend and his own sister is by far worse than having your flesh carved up though. The feeling of helplessness as you struggle against chains that shackle you to a dungeon wall as there scream reverberate in your head; the denial and horror of it all. I didn't want to believe it was him, you know. He was my best friend, I had fought with him at my side for years, and even though we had our fights he was like a brother to me." I wanted to stop, wanted to forget, but I didn't. I wanted them to understand what would happen to there own world if they failed.

"I lost not two people, but three that day. My best friend was as dead as the two women I considered sisters. The innocent boy I had gotten in and out of so many tight spots with was dead, and in his place, wearing his skin was a monster as bad as the one we fought against. I don't remember how I got out of that hell whole alive, only that I lost consciousness and Luna found and healed me. She was young back then, the same age as Ginny, a year younger than me and I was but a child, even in human years.

"She lost her father two days later, and I blood adopted her as a sibling. She stood beside me and I made peace with the son of one of the bad guys by the name of Draco Malfoy. He saw what his father and the Dark-Lord was doing and he didn't like it. I think he may have been in love with Hermione, but he would never admit it.

Almost a year to the day of my escape we faced off with Ron and Bill tore him to peaces the moment he opened his mouth to talk about how delicious Ginny and Hermione's screams were. Ginny was always Bill's favorite sibling, and the thought of what Ron had done pissed him off, but I only ever told them that an imposter posing as Ron had killed Hermione and Ginny. At the time I was in denial, thinking that Ron was dead or imprisoned and somebody was committing atrocities dressed as him.

Nobody knew what Ron had done, I couldn't tell them, it would only serve to hurt them. Not even Luna knows that half of the scars came from Ron; she thinks their mostly from the Dark-Lord." I let out a hollow laugh as I opened my eyes to look into the eyes of those who sat in stunned silence.

"This war will get just as bad if not worst should you all fell. Right now you are all fighting to end a war before it begins. I don't think any of you actually understand what will happen if you fell. You think death is the worst, or perhaps slavery to a dark master, but that is nothing and by far better than the truth." I said sitting up slightly.

"And what is the truth of the matter?" Frodo asked me and I turned my head slightly and allowed a sad smile to cross my lips. The hobbit was too innocent, he didn't know what would happen should he not complete his mission, and that was almost as dangerous as if he were walking into Mordor blind.

"Your sisters, brothers, fathers, mothers, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends and all those you hold dear will pay. You will know that it is your fault that they are tortured into submission. They will offer up there own bodies to the monsters you fight against if only to keep there child safe. Those that don't will be raped until they beg for it to end. They will be carved up when the monsters are through with taking there own pleasure. If they are lucky they will die quickly, if not they will last for hours, maybe days as they slowly and painfully before they become acquainted with death. Your homes will be burnt to the ground and the air will fill with the stench of burning flesh and any resistance will be slaughtered and any related to them will be strung up and tortured.

"I have lived through many battles, and fought so many Dark-Lords that it would make your head spin and they are all the same. Power hungry, there minions have no concern for others and would rape there own mothers and sisters if there lord asked it of them. Chances are they would do it even if they weren't asked to.

"Then if you do survive, and you do win saving the world from such a fowl fate, there is no thanks. Even if you have endured more than any body can possibly endure the world will ask for more. There is no peace, for a hero, only more death and more questions than answers." I said pulling must knees up to my chest and resting my arms on them.

"Why do you tell us this? To try and frighten the Hobbits?" Boromir asked with a snarl after a moment of silence making me laugh, but it held no amusement.

"I tell them because none of you have given them a real reason to fight. None of you understand what is at stake should you lose, should the Dark-Lord get his hands on that ring. You have all fought small battles, but nothing can ever prepare you for a true war. Do you care to guess how old I was when I killed for the first time? Or how about the first time I was tortured? Or, better yet how old I was when I saw the first person die for no better reason because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time?" I asked, my voice sharper than I meant for it to be.

"Twenty," Legolas guessed after a moment making me laugh.

"The first time I took a life I was eleven years old." I said with an ironic smile. I heard a gasp at the age.

"You were but a young child, barely old enough to of begun training to fight." Aragon said in a whisper. "Do your people normally take children to battle?

"I was in school, and it was a professor who was trying to kill me, he was a minion of the Dark-Lord. I was fourteen when a fellow student was killed in front of me, all because the Dark-Lord wanted me and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was also fourteen when I was tortured for the first time. I was only sixteen when the war truly begun and when I took control of my squad and the army in general." I said with a bitter laugh. "Each of you are by far older than I was, and if you think that the truth is terrifying, than try living my life. Not a single one of you know a damn thing about war, or about the consequences of failure, to you it is but a game still. Oh, you're scared, you know you can die, and you think that is the worst that can happen, and I'm here to tell you it is far from it.

"The problem is that not a single one of you have a true reason to fight, you all think you have the upper hand and you can survive anything, I know because I have sat where you all are right now. I have walked down the same road, the difference is that I know what will happen, and I am giving you a reason to fight beyond the fear of losing your own lives. To go into such a perilous quest not knowing what will happen should you fell is as dangerous as walking into Mordor and shouting you have the one ring of power.

"Also I hope that it gives each of you the determination you will need to live through the days ahead. Not all of us will live, through them, but if I am to go I want it fast and painless, as should you all hope that that is your fate. If I die I do so because there are some things worth dying for and freedom is one of them." I said looking at each one of them, noticing how pale the hobbits looked.

"Someone once told me that sometimes bad things happen to good people. Things that shouldn't but do; just like some good things happen to bad people. Yet to sit and dwell on the bad things does not change what happened, nor does it mean they deserved it to happen. It takes a strong and brave man to look at the bad that sounds them and still find some good. Each of you has a reason to fight, and each of you can make a difference." I told them thinking of Hermione. She had been the one to tell me that when I had cried about Remus's death. Those were words I would carry for the rest of my life.

"Even after eight thousand years I still remember the brutality of the first war I fought in, the memories will never leave you and I doubt they will fade. The other wars mingle in, blurring together, but the first one is as clear as day light." I murmured shaking my head.

_**Chapter 13**_

We sat listening in a stunned silence as Harry told us about his first war, I imagined a man of perhaps twenty-three fighting, thinking that perhaps to his people that was still a child, especially if they lived so long. I could see the fearful and wide eyes of the hobbits as they sat bundled together.

"Why do you tell us this? To try and frighten the hobbits?" I asked him in outrage, but he merely laughed. It was dark and hollow, holding no true humor and sounding just as cold as the man seemed to be. A shiver went down my spine at the sound. He asked us to guess how old he was when he first killed, how old he was the first time he saw an innocent die, and how he was when he was first tortured. Legolas guessed twenty; I held back a snort thinking he would have been much older.

When he said he was only eleven I couldn't believe it, he would have been just a boy, not even strong enough to wield a sword, much less know _how_ to wield one. When he said it was a teacher who had tried to kill him I could not help but feel sorry for him. When he said he was four-teen when he first saw an innocent die and the first time he was tortured I knew why he was so cold, or perhaps he had always been cold, forced to be by circumstances.

He coldly explained that he was giving us all a reason to fight; refusing to allow us to go in thinking death was the worst that could happen should we fell. When he noticed the half-lings shaking he calmly told them that "sometimes bad things happen to good people. Things that shouldn't but do; just like some good things happen to bad people. Yet to sit and dwell on the bad things does not change what happened, nor does it mean they deserved it to happen. It takes a strong and brave man to look at the bad that sounds them and still find some good. Each of you has a reason to fight, and each of you can make a difference." Those words seemed to help the hobbits more than anything else. They nodded in understanding.

Softly he said "Even after eight thousand years I still remember the brutality of the first war I fought in, the memories will never leave you and I doubt they will fade. The other wars mingle in, blurring together, but the first one is as clear as day light;" and I was not sure we were suppose to hear it.

That night none of us slept well and when I looked over at the cold man it was to see him sitting up, staring into space, a dark look in his eyes. "Why Ron? Why did you betray us? Why did you kill them, rape them? Why must you haunt me still after so many years? What did Voldemort offer you, or was it my fault? Was it because I didn't kill him fast enough? Did he torture you into submission, or did you go to him willingly? No, I can't believe you did that. Bill does, but I can't even after so many years I can't. Not when I can see the anger and disgust in your eyes when we found out your pet rat was Peter Pettigrew. What am I missing?" I heard him ask the air and turned, closing my eyes and watching him through my lashes.

I saw his fist clench in frustration and anger. "It was not Imperio, I know because you learned how to throw it off, I had Mad Eye and Kingsley teach you, Ginny, and Hermione. So what am I missing? Was it a potion, a mind control potion perhaps? No, couldn't have been. Snape would have known and told Bill; as much as he couldn't stand us he was on the light side. Damn it Ron, damn it all. I knew you, there was no way you would have gone dark. I have to be missing something, but what?" He asked the shadows, and I could make out a look of pain on his face.

"Had you of been anybody else I would of said you had been acting the entire time just to get Mione and I comfortable with you, but I know better than that. You were a jealous prat, but you stood on a broken leg to try and protect me when we though Sirius was out to kill me. That was not acting, that was true friendship. You covered my back in many battles, too many to of suddenly gone dark. Not to mention how protective of Ginny you always were and you practically worshiped Charlie and Bill. You loved Mione as much as she loved you. So what am I missing?" He asked with a slight snarl to his voice as I watched him. This was not the cold man I had come to know so far but a confused man. I could not help but wonder how he could still be confused after eight thousand years.

"Damn it Ron, brother of my heart. Why can't I just hate you? Why can't I move on from the past? Must I always be doomed to wonder if you truly betrayed us, or died locked away in some prison cell with us believing you to be a traitor?" He asked with his head bowed. His voice was so soft and so sad that I could feel my own heart going out to him.

I looked over at Aragon, my rightful king to see his eyes opened as he watched the man. His eyes were unreadable as he studied Harry. Legolas I saw sitting up against a wall, his eyes traveling from Aragon to Harry, and Gandalf was speaking in soft tones to Frodo.

_**Chapter 14**_

The next day came for to swiftly for my liking, I could feel my eyes heavy with lack of sleep, I could not remember the last time I slept, perhaps it was the day before I left that small village I had called home since I arrived on Middle Earth? In truth I think it was longer than that. Sleep was a commodity I could not grasp, memories that I would rather forget kept me awake at night, and vivid visions of what was to come came like beacons in the dark.

"Ah it is this way!" I heard the old wizard Gandalf say.

"You remembered!" Frodo said with a smile, but I could easily see the fear in his eyes. I knew he feared what I had said yesterday, but there was nothing for it.

"No, the air does not smell as soul down here. When in doubt follow your nose." Gandalf said and I had to hold back a snort. He was as eccentric as Albus had been before Hogwarts fell. I only hoped he wasn't as manipulative as Albus had been.

_Remember I love reviews. Almost as much as I love hyper people! Lol! Also the person who wrote the poem for me tells me to ask that people review and tell me what you think about the poem she wrote so I can tell her. _


	3. Fallen Hero

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings. I do hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a review!**_

_**Chapter 15**_

We walked into a room, a tomb sat in the center, I heard Gandalf's voice as if from a distance, and heard Gimliy cry out at the loss of his cousin, but my mind was not on them, nor was my eyes. I could hear the distinct sound of drums, the sound of my approaching division from the Fellowship. A grim smile pierced my lips when one of the small hobbits knocked something into the pit and Gandalf started yelling, the old wizard didn't know it was too late, the enemy had known we were here since we stepped into this blasted place.

Calmly I drew my sword and prepared myself for the battle ahead, I watched as the door was bolted, as Gimliy stood upon his cousin's tomb and declared that there was still one dwarf left to fight. I watched as the troll broke through the door and my blade came up sharply as the fight began.

I kept one eye on Frodo, the other on the enemies. My sword flashed with the brilliant color of red, the flame of Ãmdöwén The sword I forged with Hermione, using my magic to blood bind it to me, and the very sword I used to remove Voldemorts head from his body and thus ending the dark war.

"Until we meet again my friends." I whispered to the Fellowship with a smile on my thin lips and charged in front of the Troll who was about to stab the Hobbit, I felt the Trolls weapon pierce my skin and slide into my body, but at least the ring bearer was safe.

"You must not fell." I hissed as darkness surrounded me, taking me into its long awaited clutches. Perhaps now I would be given to death as I should have been eight-thousand years ago.

_**Chapter 16**_

None of us expected Harry to fall any more than we expected Gandalf to fall. Once we left those cursed mines I turned to look at Aragon, so much pain filled him that I didn't know if he would survive. I think he had fallen for Harry in the days since he had met the soft spoken, cold man.

"We must leave." Aragon said, his voice held concern as he spoke, but he didn't grieve for ether Gandalf or Harry.

"We must not fell." Frodo said his voice soft as he spoke. "Harry believes in us, he died to save me. We can not fell." He said blinking back tears, and I could not help but wonder how Luna, Bill, and Neville would take the news of there lords death. I cringed at the thought as we began our decant.

Boromir didn't say anything, his face was pale, and I knew he had given himself the task of telling Luna, I could see it in his dark eyes. His fist clenched and unclenched.

I heard the dwarf talking to the hobbits about the Lady of Lothlorian, and moments later we were surrounded by my brethren. "The dwarf breaths so loudly I could of shot him in the dark." Haldir said and I could easily make out the teasing tone he used, and the slight smirk on his lips.

Aragon was the one who asked for passage and said that if Gimliy was to be blindfolded than we all would. The lord and lady spoke with us for some time before releasing us.

Luna and the other two were waiting for us by a tree, an expectant look on their faces. "Where is Harry?" Neville asked, his brow furrowed when he did not see the cold man.

"He has gone where you can not travel." Boromir said stepping forward as Aragon and I opened our mouths to say something. Luna blinked as tears strolled down her lovely face.

"My brother is dead than, and there shall be no tomb for King Harry ruler of the Wizarding world; slayer of Dark-Lords, and the master of the Hollows. No funeral for the man who gave everything he ever had to protect people he never knew. No way to ever say good-by to the boys who use to enjoy pranks; the boy who was my first friend." She said as her body was raked with sobs.

"Did you see this Luna?" Bill asked and it was obvious that he was barely holding back his own tears.

"I knew he would fall into shadow, but not when. I hoped to at least be able to have his body to burry, to be able to say good by. I never thought he would leave like this." Luna cried as her husband held her.

"It is as he would have wanted it Dragonett, he would not want you to cry over him, he would want you happy." Bill said blinking rapidly.

"It does not ease the pain Bill, Harry was my brother, my leader, my king. He was strong and brave and I will make him proud." Luna said softly, and I could hear the solemn promise in her voice.

Frodo stepped forward and dropped to his knees, bowing his head as he removed a sword from his cloak, the weapon was a smoldering black color that seemed to twirl into white smoke.

"The flame of Ãmdöwén, the very sword Harry and Hermione spent a year to create, the very weapon he used to defeat Voldemort. This is a precious gift you bring to me Frodo. Thank you, I owe you much for bringing this back to me." Luna said as she dropped to her own knees and pulled Frodo into a strong embrace.

Frodo wrapped his arms around her. "You owe me nothing Great Lady; it is my fault he fell. He jumped in front of the Mountain Trolls spear to save me. The least I could do was to bring his fallen sword to you, his most beloved sister." Frodo said with a soft whisper, and I could tell he was prepared for her hatred for her blame.

"You did not know my brother if you think it is your fault Frodo Baggins. Perhaps we should tell you about him, not the man you have come to know but the one we grew up with." Luna said holding Frodo at arms length, a sad smile on her lips.

_**Chapter 17**_

My brother, my king was dead, the words kept repeating in my head, and I could not stop from sobbing, When Frodo kneeled before me he presented me with Harry's sword, his most prized possession, and all that I had left of him and Mione. My brother and my sister, I wanted to make them proud, I wanted to show them that there baby sister was worth saving and protecting.

That night as we sat around the fire I brung up Harry, I wanted them all to know the boy and man I knew, not the hard man he pretended to be. "Neville knew Harry the longest; perhaps he will honor us with a few tales." I said and my husband nodded; he knew these stories were for me as much as they were for the fellowship.

"We met when we were eleven, both of us were placed into Gryphondore, but he was easily excited, and easily angered. He had such a love for life and such a golden heart that it was easy to love him. Ron once grumbled to me about how happy Harry was and how stunned he was to find he had presents. Never before had anybody given him anything of his own, what he had was hand-me-downs, and he didn't spend any money on himself. Funnily, Harry always played the part of The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was amazing when it came to Defence and a little over average in everything else.

"It wasn't until secant year that I found out how much he was hiding, I had woken up late and everyone else had gone to the game. I was looking for my lost shoe when I saw a crumpled peace of paper. It was a well written essay for our Charms class. An essay we had turned in the day before and he had been scolded for because of how it was barely acceptable. The one I found was anything but. When I confronted him about the essay he just said that knowing things was Mione's, and he would not steel her lime light.

"After that I watched him, and I could see how he was visibly holding back his knowledge, but I could also see the happiness in his eyes when his friends were praised. He constantly protected them, even when nether friend realized it. Even when they fought Harry would not allow anyone to bad mouth ether of them." Neville said with a fond smile.

"You forget how mischievous he was back then Nev." Bill said with his own sad smile.

"Harry had an evil since of humor, he once spelled all of the Slytherin's bald and the Gryphondore's robes pink. The Slytherin's were pranked because they called Hermione a mudblood, and the Gryphondore's were pranked simply because he wanted to try out a spell. Of course he never pranked only one house, if he Pranked the Raven claws he also pranked the Hufflepuffs, and Gryphondore was always pranked with Slytherin." Neville said smirking.

"It wasn't until he lost his godfather that he began to distance himself at fifteen. His beautiful smile was only given out occasionally, his once vivid eyes were duller, and his pranks became rare. What none of us were ever told was that he was being trained by Dumbledore and others. He never told me what was happening, but I could see it in his eyes. They told him it was his fault. That Sirius had died because of him and it nearly killed him." I said while tears spilt down my face.

Ron once told me that Harry was plagued with night terrors. That Voldemort tortured him when he went to sleep, showing Harry the deaths of families that never stood a chance." Bill said his own voice soft.

"Harry did not become so cold over night, but so much was on his already fragile shoulders that he had to become hard unless he was shattered. When it was over they crowned him king, and for a while we lived in peace, Harry was a great king, but he was shadowed by the war." Nev said folding his arms as if to keep out the chill of the air.

"I'm not made for peace, I should of died with my comrades, not stand upon a thrown with to much destructive powers in my veins." Bill said repeating the words Harry had told us a few months before we left our homes for another world, another war.

"I think he was looking for an honorable way to die and saving as many as he could before his death would come." I said as I rested my head on Nev's shoulder, his arm around my waist.

"So why follow him if he were suicidal?" Boromir asked after a moment making me laugh.

"Harry was our king, our commander. We follow him because he was our friend first and foremost. When I lost my father, the last of my family Harry held me; he told me it would be alright. He did not scold me for being week, and he had just watched two of his friends get murdered by a third." I said softly, with a sad smile.

"He saved my sister when he was twelve, nearly dying in the process, and do you know what he said? He said that his death would have been worth it, she didn't deserve to die in some chamber, her corpse rotting. She deserved to live and find a nice young man to marry and have loads of little kids with. He did not say he did it because it was his best friends sister, or because he was curious and only stumbled upon it by accident, he knew he could easily die, and he saved her because he saw her as a person worth saving; just like he saved Frodo because he was worth it."

"He used to say that it is an honor to die in battle for a friend. He is my friend, and I would gladly have died for him, he was the one who gave me a reason to fight. He was the one who did not see the son of Frank and Alice Longbottum, but Neville, he was the one who taught me how to fight and showed me that even the weakest can become the strongest." Neville said and I looked at my husband with pride.

"When the Ministry denied the Dark-Lords return and set a woman into our school, Harry did not back down from the truth. The words _'I must not tell lies' _were carved into his hand, and he still didn't step down. He gained more detentions than any other student and when asked why he had two reasons, the first was in defiance of Cedric's memory, a seventeen year old boy who was murdered by Voldemort for no reason other than he was in the wrong place in the wrong time. Harry felt that saying differently would dishonor Cedric. It would be like proclaiming his death was nothing more than an accident and Harry couldn't and wouldn't do that. The secant was to keep her away from everybody else, if he had detention others would be forced to serve there's with somebody else, saving them from having words carved into there hands." I said turning my attention back on the Fellowship.

"He was stubborn as a mule, but he was as loyal as they came and was the most honorable man I ever knew. I am only saddened that he has only ever been alone, never to have a husband or a family to take care of. I know that should he of ever married it would of brought back the light to his eyes."

"Husband, did he not like women?" Legolas asked me, but there was no disgust on his face, or on any ones face.

"Harry, as strong as he is and as caring as he is would never be happy with a woman. Others always relied upon him, as a woman would. No, he needed a warrior, a male who could look after him and any children he might bare." Luna said with a soft smile.

"Men can not bare children." Aragon said lowering his eyes and frowning.

"Average males can not, and even for our kind a male being able to get pregnant is rare, but Harry was always special. He would have been able to." I said with a fond smile at the man. It had not escaped my noticed that Aragon had looked like a man in love before we had split, and it saddened me that my brother perhaps could of found a home here and now he could not.

I grimaced as I thought of what Harry had told me not long after we had reunited for this quest. _'They do not know of what we are Luna, if they can not figure it out do not tell them. There will come a day when we will need the element of surprise. When that day comes we can show the world what we are and what a witch and wizard can do, until then keep the gift hidden, and make sure the others do so as well.'_

_**Chapter 18**_

That night we rested, but my mind was on Harry, the fallen hero whom I could not bring myself to like, and now I could not bring myself to hate. I had not been able to stand the cold man; he had sent shivers down my spine. The man had come off as arrogant, cold, and loveless. To sit and hear about the way he was before was unsettling. I could not imagine such a cold man laughing, or playing pranks. I could not imagine him holding a frail girl his arms and soothing her, as his own eyes were haunted. I didn't want to imagine that.

I looked over at Aragon and Legolas, the elf was deep in thought and the hire and my rightful king sat smoking, his eyes distant. I felt my heart clench as I thought of how I would like to of met the boy before he became the cold man, perhaps he would have been like Aragon, or perhaps he would have been like Merry and Pippin, or Sam and Frodo. I shook those thoughts off. The boy was dead, and now the man was dead as well. Slowly I closed my eyes and fell into slumber.

_**Thanks to everyone who left me a review! I loved them!**_

_**If you kill me I can't update (hides behind a rock) I can't tell you if Harry is dead r not, but I can tell you that I almost cried when writing this set of chapters. Leave a review for me aright?**_


	4. Shadow Mage and Death Master

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings. I do hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a review!**_

_**Chapter 19**_

I awoke to the sight of a familiar red headed freckle faced blue eyed man. "It has been a long time old friend." The man said and I tried to speak but couldn't. It seems like lack of sleep had finally caught up with me. My body was too weak to do more than just lay there. I watched as he cleaned my wounds, a content smile on his face. "I've been watching you since I died Harry, and you've changed, and not for the better." Ron said making me blink.

"It wasn't me who killed them Harry; I didn't do any of those things. The basterds created a golem, there was nothing I could do; I died only days before that occurred. I wanted to tare my own eyes out when I saw what they were doing." He told me as Hermione came in followed by Ginny.

"Hello little brother;" Hermione said with a soft smile, she looked exactly as I had remembered her.

"Long time no see big brother." Ginny said moving her red hair out of her face. "Still not taking care of your self I see."

"Come now Gin, this is Harry were talking about, of course he's not taking care of himself. Poor Luna, I can't believe we stuck her with this problem." Hermione moaned with a hint of mischief. I could not help but wonder if I was dead, and if so than why was I still in pain?

"You kids get out of here." Molly said coming in, her motherly smile plastered on her round face. It was a face I had dearly missed. "Your parents and godparents would be here if they could Harry but they are currently watching over your new friends. Now, Harry dear, I want to know when you became so cold and untouchable? She asked me, but instead of answering I fell back into the darkness.

The next time I awoke Charley and the twins were sitting with me. "Mum wants to speak with you Har-bear." Fred said with a smile. "Am I dead?" I croaked out.

"In a séance, yes, but you're the master of the Hollows, even if you don't use them. So you really can't die little brother." Charley said with an amused smile on his lips.

"We've been watching you for a long time Harry, and you changed from a boy who could endure everything life throws at him and still smile to a man who is cold like ice, and as hard as the sword you created." Molly said coming in, a look of sadness on her face.

"You have traveled worlds, battling evil with determination, but this new world is to be your last. In this new place you have a chance to find happiness, something we all want. In eight thousand years you still cling to the past, let us go. It is not a crime to move on." Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Ron?" I croaked out. I needed answers, and only he could give them to me.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk." Molly said as everyone cleared out of the room and Ron sat beside me, a cold rag in his hands.

"I know you didn't believe that to be me Harry. I died in pain, but I died knowing that you would never believe me to be a traitor, no matter what anybody else said." Ron said and I nodded my head. He pressed a crystal necklace into my hands, the one I gave to him for his seventeenth birthday.

"I love you like a brother Harry, always will. Send Bill my love and give Luna a kiss on her cheek for me. Tell Neville that if he hurts her I will come back and haunt him for the rest of his days." Ron said as my vision blacked out again.

The next time I awoke I was back in the Mines, hidden by shadows. I held back a grimace I stood on shaky legs and felt the cool feel of metal in my hands. The necklace Ron had given back to me rested across my hands, a reminder that it wasn't a dream. Gathering my strength I called the shadows to me before sending them out to find the Fellowship. Being a shadow mage was sometimes extremely helpful. Now all I had to do was wait, and perhaps think.

"Have I really become so cold?" I asked myself aloud.

_**Chapter 20**_

I did as Harry had asked me, I saved Boromir from death, but two of the four hobbits had been taken, and Frodo and Sam had left to find Mordor on there own. I feared for them, but knew that there was nothing I could do for them. There fate was out of our hands. A part of me wished so badly that Harry would be here, and it took all I had not to cry as I watched those left preparing to leave. I sent Bill with a message for our people; they were to prepare for battle. When we called they would answer.

"You miss him; no matter how cold he was in the end you still miss him. Don't you?" Gimliy asked me as he folded his arms.

"More than I would miss my own arm, and as much as I would miss my beloved husband. He was a great man, more so than many others." I said when Boromir said something that made me turn around.

"He would have to be to still believe Ron was not a traitor."

"What do you mean? Harry came to grips over his treachery long ago." I seethed at the man, but I was also curious.

"He said that a friend who would stand on a broken leg to try and protect him could not have gone bad. He wonders if Ron died alone in a cell. I don't think he ever believed Ron to of betrayed any of you." Boromir said before walking past me, leaving me in a stunned silence.

"Often times I wonder if it was somebody else as well. We knew Ron, even after so many years I find myself wondering if he was a true traitor." Neville said softly as Aragon led the way.

We traveled during the day, barely resting at night. Only stopping when the fellowship was dead tired. Aragon moved at a pace Harry would have liked and I told him so on a few occasions. When we entered Edoras I felt a chill creep up my spine. I saw the shadows of the trees flicker and stopped to stare. The only time Shadows had ever flickered where when Harry sent them out, but he had fallen. I clutched his sword with my right hand.

"Luna?" Nev asked me, his voice soft.

"The Nargales are awake." I said softly and got a look of confusion from everybody as the sound of hooves met our ears. We hid only long enough to see if they were friend of foe before Aragon called out to them.

"What does three men, an elf, a dwarf, and a woman have in the Ridamark?" The leader asked jumping from his horse.

"Tell me your name horse master and I shall tell you mine." Gimliy said with a snort.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The man said and Legolas took out his bow and had an arrow knotted within moments.

"You would be dead before your blow fell." Legolas said as those surrounding us raised there spears.

I listened to Aragon introduce everyone before getting fed up with there talking. If Harry had been here we would have been well on our way already.

"I can see the smoke from your enemies' corpse from here, tell me. Have you seen two hobbits?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. We did not have the time for men to try and stroke there own egos.

"They would be only children to your eyes." Aragon said as I closed my eyes, praying for a vision.

"They struck in the night, killing the enemy, but the Hobbits escaped into the woods. I can not see beyond that, the forest blocks my sight." I said with a frown.

"How do you know this?" Eomer demanded an odd look in his eyes.

"That is none of your concern." A familiar voice said walking through the soldiers surrounding us.

_**Chapter 21**_

The fellowship split, or so the shadows informed me, so I had to make a choice. Do I go after Frodo and Sam, or do I go where I will be most needed in the days ahead? With a smirk I made my choice and closed my eyes as the shadows surrounded me, taking me to Edoras.

"How do you know this?" Where the first words I heard making me smirk as I looked at Luna. Slowly I parted the crowd.

"That is none of your concern." I told the man shortly and watched as Luna and the rest turned to look at me.

"My lord, it gladdens my heart to see you." Neville said with a teary smile.

"My king, we thought you dead." Luna said, her voice was soft almost as if she was spacing.

"My friends, we waste much time, more than we have to spare." I said with a smile as Luna and Neville dropped to there knees, Luna held my sword out to me, and with a thankful nod I grasped the handle and watched as it flared back to life.

"Who are you? What land do you rule?" The male asked me making me smirk.

"I am a friend Eomer, but we truly waste time we do not have. Ether help us or move out of our way. We have hobbits to save." I said with a cold look as the man passed us some horses.

"Thank you," I told him as we rode away.

"Harry?" Neville asked softly.

"We watched you fall. There was no way you could of survived losing so much blood." Boromir said as if dazed as we rode.

"Yes, I fell, but I have never been one to be killed so easily. Come we have much to do." I said with a grin. I was happy to see them all again, more so than I have been for a very long time. I felt as if my time among the dead had done me some good.

.

.

.

.

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and wanted to post it before I was killed for killing Harry! Don't forget to review!!!**_


	5. From cold to warm

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings. I do hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a review!**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Chapter 22**_

It was three days since we entered Fangorn Forest and instead of finding the Hobbits we found Gandalf. It gladdened my heart to see the old wizard. It was his idea to take the three days ride to Rohan, and the rest of us agreed. Luna decided that Harry would ride with me, and I accepted, noticing how tired the small man was. I could feel my heart fluttered wildly in my chest as I looked at the small beauty riding with me. He seemed warmer, not as cold as he had been and I could not help but to wonder what had happened

"Is he sleeping Aragon?" Luna asked me as she clung to her husband.

"I believe so." I said as I looked at the small man pressed against me. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. "It is a miracle that he is here." I whispered as he shifted, his soft breath tickled my neck.

"Harry is full of miracles," Luna said in a dreamy voice. "It is no surprise that he would be alive, after all he has lived through worse."

"He told us, about your war." I told her but she only gave me a sad smile.

"Knowing Harry, he scaled it down. He acts cold, but his heart is as warm as the summer's sun. Before the war he used to ware his heart on his sleeve. He could prank and laugh with the best of them, and his smile was to die for. It always amazed everyone that he could be so pure, even after his relatives." Luna said and it took a moment for me and the others who were listening in to catch the fact that she had mentioned his relatives, and not in a happy way.

"What about them, did they die?" Boromir asked in curiosity.

"He didn't tell you about them?" Neville asked with a frown.

"You sound surprised Nev, Harry never told anyone about those bloody bastards." Luna said with a dark frown on her dreamy face. Even thinking about them made her mad.

"What about them?" Boromir asked again after a moment.

"Harry is a very special person, but he never spoke about his home life, what we know we found out by accident." Luna said with a sigh.

"In fourth year Harry asked me to get something out of his trunk, I can't remember what it was but I found his acceptance letter, it was addressed to the 'cupboard under the stairs' another time I heard Bill and his twin brothers talking, the twins said that the cupboard was barely big enough to sit in, impossible to lay in comfortably." Neville said with a dark frown as he drugged up the memories that he hadn't thought on in so long.

"I once heard Ronald say that they starved Harry, and locked him into his cousin's secant room, a room they gave to him in fear. Hermione once came to me sobbing, said that Harry had glass sticking in his back, bruises covered his body, and red welts littered his chest. Hermione healed him and took out the glass, but when asked Harry only said that he 'tripped and fell into a glass table.' He said he was 'clumsy, unable to put one foot in front of the other most days.' It would have been believable had there not of been a bruise in the shape of a hand on his neck. Someone had tried to strangle him. It was right after fifth year, and before the war truly began." Luna said with a soft and sad look towards her friend.

"It was long ago, now you two shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Harry said opening one eye to send a glare, but a small smile quirked his lips.

"You seem less burdened Harry. Happier than I have seen you since well before our own war; Luna said with curiosity in her eyes.

"There is much that I need to tell you my lovely little birdie, but you must wait until Will gets back. I can't very well leave him out of the secret." Harry said with a melodious laugh before jumping off of the horse and transforming into a wolf. Leaving a stunned group behind as he ran ahead of the horses.

"Who is Will?" I asked with a frown, not able to recall anyone by that name.

"How did he become an animal?" Boromir asked at the same time.

"Before the war took off Harry had little names for all of us, I was birdie; he used to say it was because I always seemed so free, like a bird. Bill was Will because his name was William, Neville was Viper, for reasons he never told us, Hermione was Hermes, for reasons only they knew, Ginny was Flame because of her temper and red hair, and Ronald was Spider, a name he got because of his fear of Spiders. He hasn't used those names since Ronald's betrayal, nor has he laughed so freely. What ever happened since last I saw him could of only have been good." Luna said, answering my question first.

"As for turning into a wolf, well that is his secret to tell if wants to." Neville said with a snicker. I had a felling they were hiding something, but what, I remembered that they had called themselves wizards once, but they weren't like Gandalf, so what was there definition of wizard? Perhaps it was animal shifters, yes that must be it. With that thought I allowed a smile to cover my lips.

_**Chapter 23**_

I felt free as I ran in my wolf form; seeing my family happy, and the knowledge that Ron didn't betray us made me happy beyond belief. I could literally feel my bursting opening from the cage I had placed it in. I felt good, almost as if these past eight thousand years were nothing but a bad dream, and a part of me could not help but notice Aragon. The man was a born leader, even if he refused to see it. His fear of being a bad leader, just proved it.

I smiled as I came to a stop and shifted back; reaching out for the horse Aragon was riding and swinging up into the saddle. Laughing merrily as Nev and Luna smiled at my antics.

"It is good to see you return to yourself Harry." Neville said as I sent him a smile.

"It is good to be back old friend. I have been a fool haven't I? Not able to look beyond my pain to see that I still had people I love here. I feel as if the shadows have lifted for the first time in so many years. I can feel the very earth humming once again, but I can also feel her pain. I hate dark lords, I want to see the look on the Dark lords face when he looks and sees his death for the first time." I rambled on as Luna and Neville laughed and the others looked at me oddly.

"This is the Harry we knew, the talkative, eccentric boy who could ramble on about everything for hours on end." Luna said and I did the only thing I could, and would later deny ever doing. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"How old are you Har, five?" Neville asked me as he rolled his eyes, but I could see his eyes were alight with joy that had been absent for to long.

"Come now Viper, you know I am more like two perhaps two and a half." I said jokingly making Neville and Luna snort. "Nobody asked you Birdie." I said waggling a finger at Luna when she opened her mouth to respond.

"So tell me Boromir, did you miss me?" I asked startling everyone as I turned to the Gondorian. I smirked as he blinked and Luna reached over to swat at my head.

"Hey! Watch the hair." I said imitating Draco.

"That mess, if anything it would help." Neville said as Luna giggled.

"Ladd, what has gotten into you?" Gimliy asked me with a frown making me smile at the dwarf.

"I have awoken from the strangest dream filled with such darkness and depression that it blocks out all light. The place I was there was no joy, only horror and pain. It was a place I would not wish on anyone, full of fear and betrayal, may you never get stuck in such a foul place." I said with a dark glare.

"Eight thousand years is a long time to be dreaming about such things," Legolas said giving me an odd look.

"Too long master elf;" I agreed with a smile. "I have missed so much, being buried in grief and nightmares is horrible, but to once again walk on the plains of joy is an experience to long in the coming. It is funny; I used to take the sun's shining and the peace of waves clashing for granted. Being stuck in such a state gives one a new appreciation for all of the good things in the world."

_**Chapter 24**_

Harry was weird, the way he acted so childish seemed almost natural for him, but I could still see the darkness surrounding him, but it wasn't as suffocating as before. I gave him an odd look "Eight thousand years is a long time to be dreaming about such things," I told him after he described the place he had been 'stuck in'.

I could since the sadness around him, but it wasn't as so all consuming, it was less painful to handle.

"Edoras!" Gandalf said from up front as we looked upon the dreary castle. Harry closed his eyes before smirking, and I wasn't sure if we should be afraid or not.

"Birdie, Viper! There's a corpse muncher here, I can feel it, I think we should handle them!" Harry exclaimed making the other two roll there eyes.

"You mean a dark Istari Harry, not all Dark wizards are Death-Eaters by the way." Neville said as if explaining something to a child.

"Yes, but I haven't used that name in a long time and I _want _to call the dark _Istari_ a corpse muncher, it is much funnier that dark wizard. Honestly where is the originality in _'Dark Istari_?" He asked rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and I suppose to him it was.

Luna and Neville rolled there eyes as we dismounted and walked up the stairs to see the king whom Gandalf proclaimed was living in shadows. Our weapons were left at the door, but a grin on Harry's face told me the man had something up his sleeve.

"Théoden!" Harry exclaimed once we saw the king, he looked old, his once brilliant eyes were dull and Grimma Wormtounge stood at his side.

"Harry?" Luna asked with a far off look in her eyes, it was a simple word spoken as a question, almost as if only he knew what she was asking.

"Viper, incapacitate the worm, he reminds me of the rat. Don't kill him." Harry said ignoring the woman as he turned to Neville.

A smirk lit Neville's lips and before our eyes he became a large snake. "Birdie be a dear and disarm the guards." He said and Luna smiled brightly, surprising us as she sauntered away.

"I get the blasted Dark _Istari_." He said with a low chuckle, with grace he moved towards the king.

"Who are you?" The king asked with a hiss.

"I am Nightmare, and you are possessing the wrong person. Didn't your daddy ever tell you how you shouldn't upset a wizard?" Harry asked carelessly.

_**Chapter 25**_

You would think dark wizards would learn, but no they kept being stupid. "You are a mere boy child." The possessed king hissed at me, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"You think you frighten me Istari? Your hissing is a false imitation of the real thing." I said before I repeated myself in Persaltounge. "Honestly it is fools like you who annoy me, trying to use Persaltounge, as if." I said with a snort as I walked up the dais.

"Rohan is mine boy!" The Istari crowed at me, I guessed he gave up on _trying _to hiss, not that he was very good at it in the first place.

"I see your fear old man, I can see your hate, tell your master the the Master of Death is coming for him. Tell him the Master is angry that he would dare to use death magic, tell him the Fallen Angel is going to enjoy watching him die like all fools who fall for the dark persuasive arts do. Tell him I'm coming for him." I said in a deadly whisper.

"You think you can kill him you fool, he will have you withering on the ground at his feet, and he'll make you beg for death."

"Dark lords are all the same, all of them thinking and saying the same thing. I have seen the defeat of hundreds of Dark Lords, he will simply be another added to my belt." I said carelessly. I saw him about to lunge and when he did I cast a silent and wandless Parcel spell. It was to help Théoden fight the bastard.

"Come King of Rohan, you have been hiding in the dark for to long. Your family has need of you, and your people need you. Rohan is yours, all you have to do is claim it, push the foul one out of your head." I commanded and watched as the frail king regained his youth, his eyes became crystal clear. I watched as his niece ran to him and walked to my place beside Luna.

I watched impassively as the events unfolded, leading to Grimma running away like a coward and the kings decision to hide in Helms Deep. "Luna says they will not last without help my lord." Neville said later that night.

"I know, I think it is time for us wizards to reveal ourselves. I am going to get them and bring them to the fight." I said with a smirk. "Your daughter and son are in Gondor, are they not?" I asked, and saw Neville smile as well. Frank and Alice were Neville and Luna's twins, both were powerful seers and both were accomplished wizards. They knew battle magic and even lead there own battalion during a few of the wars.

"Luna has missed them, as have I. It will be good to see them once again." Neville said as I closed my eyes.

"I will meet you in Helms Deep when the fight seems almost lost." I said and was about ready to take my secant form when Harry placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait till morning Harry," Nev said as Aragon made his way to the railing we were standing by. I watched as the clumsy boy I had watched turn into a warrior and father took his leave.

"Luna say's you are leaving." Aragon said after a moment, but he didn't turn to look at me. His eyes were turned onto the darkening sky.

"Smart girl she is." I said with a smile as I turned my own gaze towards the stars, they were so different and yet so much like the stars from back home. "I am going to gather reinforcements. My people will come to aid Rohan."

"Can you be sure?" Aragon asked turning his dark eyes to me, his gaze was so intense that I could feel him take my breath away as I nodded.

"My people will come, they are trained from early on to wield a weapon and are the best fighters I have ever had the pleasure of seeing." I said softly as Aragon took a step to me.

"You had no right leaving us Harry, and I will not take it kindly if you do not return." He told me as one finger traced my lips, the others rested on my jaw. I watched as he lowered his head, and felt as he kissed me, it was a soft kiss, barely a brush of his lips on mine before he was gone, leaving me to stunned to move. My lips tingled from where Aragon's had been.

That night I stayed awake, watching the sky and thinking on Aragon. The man was strange, he didn't know me, yet he sounded angry at my _'death'_ saying I didn't have a right to leave them. I reached my hand to feel where Aragon's lips had rested. I could steel feel the warmth of his lips, and a part of me wondered how it would feel to be kissed by him, and I mean more than just a brushing of lips.

When dawn came I bid everyone farewell, and could feel Aragon's eyes on me. With in moment I took the form of a Lightning Phoenix and took to the sky, leaving a stunned crowed behind me.

It felt wonderful to feel the air rushing across me, and freeing to be in the air once again. With a soft hum I headed out to Gondor to release the signal. My people awaited my call.

*

*

*

*

_**Here is the long awaited kiss between Harry and Aragon! Yay! Now don't forget to review, I love reviews!!!**_


	6. What are you?

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings. I do hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a review!**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Chapter 26**_

I flew to Gondor, letting out a loud trill into the air. I watched as my people headed out of the towns along the way, transforming into there animal form. It was an amazing sight that sent most people reeling back in fear when they saw the large group moving. If I had been in my natural human form I would of laughed at the sight. Horses, monkeys, cats, dogs, ferrets, panthers, mountain lions, and so many more animals were moving in there respected spots. A line of different birds flew in the air with me.

The night before we were due at Helms Deep I called for an early stop. My people would be useless if they were exhausted. I looked around with a smirk as all of the animals retained there natural forms.

"I thought you dead Harry." Bill said walking over to me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"All will be explained when Helms Deep is safe once more Will. The tale I have is amazing, and I want Nev and Luna there as well when I tell it." I told him as I stood and made my rounds among my men and women.

I smiled as some of the more skilled hunters brought back meat for us to cook, and others brung in herbs. I had missed this, missed watching my people. I missed seeing this happiness in there eyes, to know that they would be useful once again. "it is our duty to fight for our homes, but our honor to die for our friends. Any who do not want this may head out now, I will not be angry." I told them as dawn broke.

"We are not going anywhere my king." Seamus Finnegan said as he folded his arms and Dean Thomas agreed. I watched as my people nodded. They were amazing, willing to die because I asked it of them. I felt pride in my people. A pride I had not felt in so long.

Bill must have seen the hint of a smile for he came over to study me as we marched. "You have changed Har-bear." He said using the nickname the twins had bequeathed me, a name nobody had used since there death.

"Will, Will, Will." I said mockingly as we descended, only to stop as I looked at the battle raging below us. I turned to look at the determined faces of the Dragons.

"It is time for war. Seamus sound the horn of Ravenclaw, let the demons below us hear us, let them know that there death is coming, may the gods have mercy for we shall not!" I said as Seamus raised the red wood harp to is lips and blew, the melodious sound echoed, drawing the attention of the filthy dark creatures.

_**Chapter 27**_

We were losing ground, the Orc's had already broken in to the lower levels and Gandalf had not made it back, but it is not the Istari I was awaiting. I was waiting for my king, Neville and I could easily do more damage than we were, but Harry had said not to. He said not to tell anyone about our magic, so we didn't.

"I hear the Horn of Ravenclaw!" Neville said making everyone turn to him before I strained my ears to listen, and sure enough I could here the melody upon the wind.

"Look! I see them!" Boromir shouted pointing over to the group descending.

"That is suicide! There are not enough people to help break through the ranks!" Aragon exclaimed his eyes wide.

"It is time to show these _things_ the power of true wizards!" Harry said as lightning began to strike and the once clear sky became dim and covered with clouds. I could see Gandalf and the men he gathered descending as a smile lit my own face.

"Long live the King!" I shouted surprising everyone but Neville. It wasn't long before Neville took up the call, followed by the other Dragonett's. With a wicked smirk I grabbed my wand and watched as Neville did the same. With a nod we began spell casting, easily knocking down our enemy. Softly I begun to sing and heard as the Dragonett's took over the song. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped.

"_Light wizards unite_

_At the Lightning birds call_

_Gather arms_

_And prepare for the fall_

_*_

_Do not worry people of grace_

_The Lighting bird is here to stay_

_Prepare for battle_

_Prepare because we go to war!"_

_**Chapter 28**_

The magic being cast was unlike any I had ever seen before and a simple look towards Legolas said that he had never seen such a thing before. I was broken out of my astonishment by an Orc's blade.

"Now is hardly the time to be caught by the Henklepuffs lord Aragon." Luna said from beside me as she skipped to rejoin her husband. That girl was odd, almost as odd as Harry.

When the battle ended Gimliy, Boromir, Legolas, Gandalf and I went to speak with Harry only to watch as men and women moved into lines, there faces blank. We watched as Luna and Neville took two of the empty spaces up front, there eyes cast forward. A simple shake from Luna told us to stay put.

"My people," Harry began before stopping and starting over. "My friends, it is good to see each of you again. It seems I have been lax in my duty as not only your lord and commander but as your friend. Yet to see such faith and devotion lightens my heart, but I fear we are not done. The war has only just begun. I think that it would be irresponsible not to tell you that from here on out it will be more dangerous. I will not force any of you to see any more battle; I will ask those whom wish to stay will head out to Edoras where we will meet up again."

"You're a fool if you think were going to let you all have all the fun!" One of the woman shouted surprising us. There was a chuckle from those in line, as well as a murmured agreement.

"Just admit it Har-bear, you're stuck with us, for better or worse. We swore fealty to you before you ever took the thrown. You allowed us a chance to protect our families and homes when nobody else would; you gave us hope even though it nearly broke you. Sorry mate, but you're stuck with us." Someone called out making Harry shake his head, but a small smile crept on lips. I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful the man was.

"At ease, enjoy the victory my friends." Harry said and the lines of people vanished, distributing it self in helping where they were able to.

"I think we need to hold a discussion, don't you Harry?" Gandalf asked making the other man snort.

"Perhaps you should call the king of the Ridamark Gandalf; I won't explain myself more than once." He said folding his eyes and rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like Albus all over again." He muttered to Luna as we all followed Gandalf to Théoden.

"In private if you don't mind." Harry said rolling his eyes when Gandalf and Théoden turned to him expectantly.

"He may just be Albus reincarnated Harry." Bill said with a chuckle as we were lead to a private meeting room. Each of us took a seat and turned expectantly to those present.

"You may as well ask, Harry doesn't answer anything unless he is asked for the information." Neville said with a snicker when nobody spoke for a few moments.

"I have never seen magic like you created before. What exactly are you?" Gandalf asked and we all sat back to listen, but instead of answering Harry broke into laughter, and smiled. His smile was warm and not even Lothlorian could beat it's beauty.

"Sorry, I just find it amusing that you would ask 'what' we are." Harry said once he calmed down. "You see, I still haven't figured it out yet. Once we were men and women with magic, we were known as Wizards and Witches in our own world. It was a rare gift we were born with, the war we fought in was not the first one of its kind, but it was the most devastating." Harry began and the others nodded, no hint of laughter o there faces any more.

"In our world there were many magic users, but some thought that others shouldn't have the ability, so when a man came in claming he wanted to clean out the 'unworthy'. Many people joined this man, many didn't realize that the Dark-Lord they followed was one of the 'unworthy'." He said with an eye roll at unworthy.

"Why were they unworthy?" Legolas asked softly and Harry gave a bitter smile.

"There were three types of wizards and witches, those who were considered pure-bloods, born to wizarding parents. Luna, Bill, and Neville are all pure bloods, but because of there affliction with the 'unworthy' they are called Blood-traitors. The secant type is a half blood, one born of only one magical parent, now I could easily fall into either category. Both of my parents had magic, but my mom came from the last class, one they called a mud-blood, or muggle born. Muggle born's were born to non-magical parents, and thus unworthy of there magic. I am considered a half blood because my mother was muggle-born, but I am also considered a first-class pure blood because they _were _both magical. Now it was half bloods and muggle-born's that the pure bloods wanted to wipe off of the face of the planet as well as anyone who didn't have magic." Harry said and I nodded in understanding.

"We fought the dark side for years, and you think this battle was bad? You have never seen a wizard's war. There are curses that can take over one's mind, forcing the person to do as they are told, there will is taken away. A father could easily rape his child, slit his wife's throat, and eat her heart right out of her chest if ordered to do so before impaling himself on his own sword, ending his own life. A simple word could cause you to e tortured until your mind snaps, and you are better off dead. A simple word and a flash of green can end the life of your best friend." Neville said darkly, as we looked on in horror. Nobody should have the kind of power they are talking about.

"Those are considered Unforgivable's, they are the blackest of magic, and the followers of the Dark-Lord loved those curses as much as there master did. There are other curses though that is just as bad, and just as dark." Harry said with a glare at Neville, and it made me wonder just how much Harry had scaled down there war. Before the Dark-Lord Voldemort was defeated we had to destroy his soul, much like the ring of power, seatrain objects kept him alive. While searching and destroying those items I came upon something that had only ever been a fairytale before. They were called the Hollows, one was a cloak that had been passed down through my family for years, another was a stone stored in Voldemorts family ring, and a piece of his soul. I destroyed the soul fragment, but I could not leave the stone. The last was a wand that belonged to my headmaster. The old man lost a duel to me before his death, thus making me it's master. Together the Hollows turned me into something else." Harry said with a frown on his beautiful face.

"What did it turn you into?" Théoden asked with a frown, his voice full of curiosity.

"I am not positive, I am still human for the most part, but I am the Master of death, and immortal. I would say like an elf, but I have visited the land of the dead, as they can tell you." Harry said waving towards the rest of us, "and I can tell you it will not accept me in its borders. Somehow some of my magic rubbed off on my people, giving them long life, but unlike me they can die, and unlike an elf they can age, just slower than any human." He said with furrowing his eyebrows, and I admit I found the look very attractive.

"What happened to you there Harry; you came back and you were more light hearted than I have seen you in years." Bill said in curiosity and I could see everyone waiting on batted breath for the answer. A smile spread across his lips as a dreamy look entered his eyes.

"I once told you that Ron didn't betray us, that it must have been someone else. He may have had his jealous streak, but Ron was too light to be dark, and I was right. It was not Ron who did those horrendous deeds; it was a golem, made to break me. I saw them again Bill, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, the twins, Charley, Arthur, and Ron. He says to send you his love Bill as do the others, he also tells me to kiss Birdies cheek for him and to tell you, Neville, that if you hurt her he will haunt you for the rest of your days. He didn't do it." Harry said and there was such joy in his words and such belief that I could see the others were hard press to say anything.

"Are you sure you talked to them Harry? It could have been a delusion." Bill said with a frown.

"Normally I would agree, but I have proof." Harry said unclasping a necklace and holding it out for us all to see.

"His crystal necklace;" Neville breathed in amazement, making the rest of us frown in confusion.

"Yep, Ron never took it off, and it was missing when he died. He gave it to me when I saw them, it still has the spells weaved into it." Harry said and I couldn't help but smile. "The thought that someone had somehow forced Ron into being dark nearly broke me, and for so long I was barely keeping my head above water. I kept going over the past, kept replaying it in my head. I kept trying to find out what I was missing, and could not move on." Harry said with a sad smile. "There is an old saying, the truth shall set you free, and it did."

_**Chapter 29**_

When the council broke I found myself out side, once again I looked to the sky. "You had me worried Harry, running into battle while out numbered is suicidal." Aragon growled into my ear as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I could nearly feel his anger at the thought.

"Lord Aragon, I am an accomplished wizard, and know very well when to run into battle and when to run away." I said calmly, but I could feel my stomach flipping when he didn't release me.

"I find myself at a loss Harry, I find myself feeling possessive over you, wanting nothing more than to see you smile and the very thought of you dead sets me on edge more so than anything else." Aragon said from behind me and I could hear the confusion in his voice. "I am drawn to you".

I frowned at that as he turned me around and kissed me, but it wasn't just a brush of lips like the first time. It was a kiss full of confusion, lust, and dominance and I moaned into it, allowing him to kiss me until I was light headed, but he didn't stop, he simply placed a hand onto the back of my head to keep my mouth planted on his. He didn't stop until I was about ready to pass out from lack of oxygen and he needed air.

"You are very confusing my Harry." He said before he walked away, leaving me panting in the cool nights air.

"You look thoroughly snogged Harry." Bill said later that night when he saw my bruised lips; earning himself a slap on the back of his head from Luna whom was with him and making Neville snicker until his wife gave him a glare.

"You would too if you just had Aragon snogg you until you couldn't breath, and than leave you dazed." I grumbled at him making him laugh even louder.

"Come Harry, we have much to discuss and I believe Nev and Bill have someone they need to talk to." Luna said dragging me away as the other two exchanged conspiratorial glances.

*

*

*

*

*

_**I like this Aragon, lol. Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	7. Questions and answers

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings. I do hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a review!**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Chapter 30**_

I could no more get the green eyed man out of my head than I could cut off my own arm. Ever since that first talk where he scolded me because I don't want to be king I had wanted nothing more than to claim him as mine, and when I thought him dead I wanted to join him. I was angry that he had dared to leave me, and that anger was what allowed me to survive the fight ahead. When he came back I was happy, thus confusing me even more. The first time I kissed him, I hadn't meant to. The secant time, I had to get away before I could no longer stop myself. I felt like a predator in my own skin, and Harry was my sweet pray. I could still taste the kiss as I licked my lips, I could hear how he moaned as I kissed him, and what that had done to me.

"Lord Aragon, I believe we need to have a little talk." Bill said coming over to me, Neville stood at his side, and I was resigned to my fate. I doubted they wanted there king and commander to be treated as I had treated him. Not that I would ever regret stilling a kiss from Harry, how could I when he tasted like the finest, sweetest wine in Rivendale.

"Perhaps a walk would be in order, master wizards." I said refusing to show them how much I hated them in that moment. They must of heard some of my distaste in my voice if there smirk was anything to go by.

I lead them out to walk, noticing Legolas sitting on the wall, his eyes trained towards the west, but his ears looked like they were straining to hear us. "What can I help you with master wizards?" I asked them after a moment.

"Our king is like a little brother to us Lord Aragon, and therefore it is our duty to make sure you understand what hurting him will cost you. He has more than a hundred wizards whom are loyal to him, all whom would kill anyone who so much as looks at Harry wrong hurt him and there will be no place left for you to hide, cherish him and we will get along just fine." Bill said smirking at me.

"Isn't hard to see where the twins got there mischief streak from." Neville grumbled, and I'm not sure I was supposed to hear it. Louder he said, "Luna will have my head if she thought I didn't threaten you properly, she loves her big brother and Harry is like my little brother, not to mention that seeing Harry hurt makes Luna sad, and anything that makes her sad makes me mad, so your better off not hurting Harry if you catch my drift."

With a final glance at me the men walked away and I could hear the gruff laugh of Gimliy and the melodious laugh of Legolas. "I once heard that it was an older brothers job to threaten any suitor, apparently those two take that job serious, related or not." Boromir said walking up to us, a smirk on his lips.

"You have fallen for him; I can see it when you look at him." Legolas said as Gimliy and Boromir walked away. There was no reason to say who _him_ was.

"I do not know my old friend, I am attracted, but until recently he was too cold, he seemed to freeze people with but a glance, and now he seems to be thawing, but what if he changes again? What if this warmer person is but a dream meant to fool us? I do not doubt his intentions, only his actions." I said sharing my own doubts with Legolas, hoping he could spread some light on the truth of Harry's feelings.

"He was covered in shadows, such despair that I am surprised he did not drown. When he returned, the shadows were pushed out, there still, but less consuming. He feels like a man who has just left the despair, and while it lingers it will fade with time." Legolas said with a smile on his face, and I nodded in acceptance.

The next day we left for Izangaurd, Harry rode with me, and I could not stop my hands from fluttering across his stomach, I refused to look at him in though, not wanting to give away that I knew exactly what I was doing under his cloak. When we arrived it was to find Marry and Pippin smoking pipe weed. I smiled as he jumped into the water.

"Harry!" They cried together as Harry pulled each into a hug. "We thought you dead Harry. How is it your alive?" Pippin asked in wonder.

"It takes more than a troll to kill me and keep me down little Hobbit. After all I took out my first troll when I was nothing more than an eleven year old kid." Harry said with a wink at them. "Now I do believe Gimliy wants a hug as does Boromir, perhaps Legolas and Aragon as well." He said as we dismounted, crouching to give the Hobbits a hug.

"It is good to see you again Masters Merry and Pippin." Luna said giving the hobbits a hug as Bill and Nev did the same.

_**Chapter 31**_

The old wizard who stood on top of Izangaurd nearly made me laugh. Saruman was nothing more than a tool and hearing him think to talk to Théoden was funny. "You should really stop while you're ahead, your acting skills need some work." I said with a laugh, "Honestly, even Malfoy Sr. didn't talk as much as you do, and that is saying something." I said sounding bored.

"Who are you?" He demanded and who I am to deny him his wish?

"Tell me Saruman did you give your master my message?" I asked him and saw his eyes burn with fury. With a wave of my hand I sent a reducto at the staff in his hands and watched it become splinters, I could hear Luna laughing behind me, and bill and Nev snorted with amusement. How I had missed winding up the dark wizards. When the Palantir was thrown Pippin picked it up, only for Gandalf to take it, and soon we made our way back to Edoras. The moment we got back I sent Luna, Nev, and Bill to Rivendale, the sword of the fallen king of Gondor was to be re-forged. They left only an hour and a half later. Taking there own avian forms to fly. Luna was a majestic Raven, she would have done Rowena proud. Bill was a black tailed owl with a single white spot on his tail, and Nev was a Sparrow. I watched with a smile as they took to the air and out of sight.

"I have heard tails of you for years Harry. The Fallen Angel who was a mute, never uttering word, they used to rumor that you had been kidnapped and could not speak without fear of losing your life. Of course the men where always drunk when they spoke such rumors; and I even rode through where you were said to be once. But any inquiry about you got me a knife to my throat." Aragon said from beside me, surprising me with his words.

"They rumored you had such sorrowful eyes, but such beauty that the villagers refused to let you go, they claimed you were a prince, stolen from his crib in Rivendale, and when I first saw you so aloof and cold I wasn't sure what to think. The way you moved, and spoke was unique, but it was not the voice of a sorrowful man. When you grinned and said you were the 'Fallen Angel' I wasn't even sure if you were being serious." He told me before looking down at me. His dark eyes were full of emotions. He seemed to be searching for something for only a moment before he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to my lips, a kiss that soon became heated.

I could not help but to moan as his lips trailed down my neck and back up to nibble on my earlobe. I gasped as I felt his hands clutch my hips, bring me closer, and I could feel how much he wanted me. His manhood was pressed into mine, and I could not think straight as he growled. "Stop," I panted after a moment, and with one final fiery kiss he did. I closed my eyes as he walked away, it wasn't that I didn't want him, in truth I wanted him very much, but if I slept with him there would be no out, he would be my mate for life, and if it was only lust than we would grow to hate each other, something I feared above all else. I groaned as I walked back in, I could feel the heat rising to my face, and ignoring the looks people sent towards me I made my way back to the room we were going to share.

I had only meant to close my eyes for a moment but when I awoke it was to Merry screaming as Pippin convulsed, the Palantir in his hands. Quickly I summoned it to me, and closed my eyes.

"_Who are you?"_ A great big eye asked trying to torture me as he had Pippin, it felt like a tickle compared to what I had faced before.

"_I have a message for you Oh-Great-Lidless-Eye." _I said with a smirk_. "I am told to tell you that nobody messes with death magic, the last fool who did so was killed by the Master of death, and he is coming for you. Do not think you will escape the consequences Dark-Lord Sauron. There will be no pity for you. Those whom follow you will perish, and those you seek to oppress will win. After all how can they lose what they have the Master of Death on there side?"_

"_I am the only master! I who have concurred death! Nothing will stop me! I will kill all of you fools who think to stand up against me!" _He hissed, but it wasn't nearly as intimidating as Persaltounge. A smirk grew on my lips at an idea I had. Loudly I cast a dry eyes spell and an eye color spell before casting a temporary blinding spell in Persaltounge, I heard him howl as I was released. A smirk formed on my lips as everyone looked at me.

"The fool should not try hissing when the one he hisses at can talk to snakes." I said in satisfaction. Not caring to elaborate I fell back asleep, a smirk playing on my lips.

_**Chapter 32**_

We looked at Harry as he fell back asleep, a smug look on his lovely face. Aragon looked at him, ignoring everyone else. "Such a weird man." He murmured and if it weren't for my sensitive hearing I doubt I would have heard him.

We followed Gandalf into a meeting with Théoden, I could hear Gandalf talking about Gondor, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was on my best friend and the small wizard. It was thought to be a well known fact that Aragon was in love with Arwen. Only a few of us knew that the love shared between the tow was no more than a love between siblings. I had the honor of being one of those with that knowledge. I almost laughed as I thought of Aragon with Harry, one an old wizard whose heart was slowly melting. The other a born king with a soft heart and a possessive streak a mile long; they would do well together.

When the meeting ended I walked with Aragon, noticing how his eyes would travel to the room Harry soundly slept in. "I fear I will lose control and hurt him. I feel like a predator, and I would have taken him had he not stopped me." Aragon said with a weary sigh.

"You would never hurt him melonin. I do not believe you are capable of hurting him. He is a fighter first and foremost, trust me; you could do no more than what he allowed you to. Although I suggest you talk to him, the both of you barely know each other." I told him with a smile, just as I knew the sun would rise on the marrow I knew hat Harry would be the perfect mate for Aragon.

I could see Aragon thinking it all over. His eyes were cloudy, his mind a whirl wind of thoughts. I could feel his emotions; they were all over the place. With a smirk I left him to his own, only to run into Harry who came out with bleary eyes and mussed hair.

"You look like Draco; did I ever tell you that?" He asked me with a frown. Slowly I shook my head.

"He was a worthy rival during school, and a great friend in the war. You remind me of him in looks and personality." He told me before walking away, wizards are strange creatures.

_**Chapter 33**_

I couldn't stop thinking; my mind was a swirl of emotions that I was trying to sort out. Running eight thousand years pushing all emotions aside does not make them go away. Trying to sort through them all is a job and a half, added this odd attraction to the future king of men, well it doesn't help. Nether did him kissing me at every turn for that matter.

I shook my head as I left the room I had been sleeping in only to run into the Draco look alike. I only spoke to him for a moment before walking away. I felt a pang as I thought about the friend I had left behind, the man I had given my fortune to, and named region in my absence. I would have given him the title of king, but he had refused it.

Shaking my head I walked out side of the castle. I could feel the coldness of the wind on my face, and I wanted to fly. Smirking I closed my eyes and large black wings with emerald tips spread from my back. The pain from it was minimal, and well worth it.

I closed my eyes as I entered the sky, allowing the sky to consume me in its growing darkness. I tilted my head back and stretched my arms out as rain began to splatter down. The water felt like satin against my skin, and I couldn't help but to laugh. In passing I wondered if the villagers knew just how close to truth there name for me was. I let out a laugh of irony as I flew over Rohan, not paying any attention to those watching me.

My mind switched to the villagers I had lived amongst before this long journey. I hoped to see them again someday; they were not an evil lot, just misunderstood and protective. I could easily remember the children tailing me, some following me as a hunter, and others following me like ducklings follow there mother. I could remember there parents patient smiles, and the love that surrounded them. The feelings in the village were why I stayed there; I needed to be able to see what I was fighting for.

With a soft thump I landed on the ground, pulling my wings back, and feeling the skin close over where the wings had protruded only moments before. I smiled as I stretched my arms above my head, only to have a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "What is the name of your parents?" Aragon asked me, surprising me by his question.

"James Charles Potter and Lilly Ann Potter;" I said after a moment.

"Favorite color?" He asked, and seeing no harm in answering I shrugged.

"Once it was the color of the sky when it is lit with the stars. Now, I don't know any more." I said as I felt a kiss being pressed to my neck. My breath hitched as he moved to kiss the back of my neck.

"Your favorite memory?" He asked, barely moving his lips from my neck to ask his question.

"My first time in the air." I said, my voice soft as he kissed a very tender spot making me moan.

"First love?" He asked me.

"N…Never had o…one." I said moaning and I could feel him smile as he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Greatest fear?" He asked me, his voice filled with want.

"Becoming what I hate most, losing myself to the dark power that runs through my veins. I fear turning into another dark lord." I said, not knowing why I told him. I could feel his arms tighten around me.

"What else?" He asked, sensing I didn't tell him everything.

"Bonding with someone who will grow to hate me." I gasped out as his teeth grazed my skin. I heard him growl lowly in his throat.

"Dearest wish?" He asked me.

"To have a fa…family of my o…own." I said gasping as he bit down on my neck. My brain was fuzzy, hazed over with want. His teeth nipped at me I could _feel_ his reluctance as he let me go. He turned me around to face him before planting a soft kiss to my lips.

"I do not think anyone can hate you, nor do I believe you will ever grow evil, and I plan on becoming your first and last love." He hissed in my ear before parting with one final bruising kiss; leaving me gasping for air.

"Well don't you look we'll snogged." A voice said from behind me making me whirl around in befuddlement to look upon a man whom by all rights shouldn't be here.

*

*

*

*

_**Ok, I'm going to be evil and if anyone can guess who is this mystery person I will write a chapter on any story of your choosing. Good luck!**_

_*****_

_**Thanks to all who left reviews! I loved them and hope for more!**_


	8. tallDarkand Handsome meet Draco

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings. I do hope you all enjoy and remember to leave a review!**_

_*_

_*Lissa Black was the first to get it right, and wants ether the Carrier or Sorrow to be update, and I promise to do so. So look for one of them to be update on or before next Friday._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Chapter 34**_

"Draco?" Harry asked me making me smirk. His green eyes were wide and full of hope.

"In the flesh Potter;" I said with one of my dazzling smiles.

"How….what…why….You…. here?" He spluttered making no since, but I knew what he was asking.

"Well you can't expect me to stay there forever Potter. I ruled our world since you left, and I left it in the very capable hands of my own great something grandson. I decided that I was tired of ruling over big headed idiots who can't decide anything for themselves. Honestly I wouldn't have stayed that long if not for wanting to make sure things were ran smoothly." I said uncrossing my arms and before I knew it I had an arm full of a Gryphondore I had not seen in many years.

"Hush now baby brother. There is no need for tears." I shushed him when I heard him start to cry into my arms. Something told me that Harry had not yet allowed himself to grieve, even after so many years. "I'm here now, and no one is going to take me from you." I mumbled softly into his ear.

"How… You should be long dead Drake." He said through his tears making me smile as he turned his face up to look at me.

"Your magic is very potent; it acts on your wishes, whether conscious or subconscious. You didn't want any of us to grow old and leave you for good, so your magic bound us to our youthful age, and magic does not care if were worlds apart. The only way we can die is if we are killed, for you may be deaths master, but not even your magic can bring back the dead. As for how I got here I can only guess baby brother. I remember about a month or two ago I had been wishing I had followed you, but it was only apart of my magic that brought me, the other was yours. So my guess is that you wished I was here as well, and at the same time, so our magic joined to bring me to your side." I told him as he wiped his eyes and smiled slightly.

"I have missed you Drake." He said stepping out of my arms and making me smile.

"Of course you have, now did I just see mister tall dark and handsome molest my baby brother?" I asked with a smirk as he swatted at my arm.

"Come Draco, I have to introduce you to the fellowship, or hat is left of it." Harry said tugging on my arm, and I was reminded of how he was before the dark wars took over our world, before Harry had lost the sparkle and love of life in his eyes. To see it once again brightened my heart.

I was lead to an extravagant room where Mr. Tall-dark-and handsome stood talking with a man the size of a dwarf, and red frizzy hair that looked like a cross between the lovely Hermione and the Weasley family. A pale man with pointy ears seemed to be assessing me as I assessed him, a cool confidence came off of him, and I smirked. Standing beside him was another man who was brawny and had an easy smile about him, but also a longing I could feel from here. He stood talking to what seemed to be a child, but on closer inspection he was a really short man.

"What a strange place Potter," I mumbled and saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Leave smirking for those who are made for it. You're best suited for smiling." I grumbled making him burst into melodious laughter, and all eyes turned on us.

"Drake I would like to introduce you to the fellowship, but it seems we are missing two. Where is Gandalf and Pippin?" Harry asked and I snorted at those names.

"They rode out to Gondor early this morn." The blond haired man with oddly shaped ears said.

"Then you will have to wait to meet them, this is Legolas, beside him is Boromir, the hobbit is Merry, he is usually accompanied by another who is called Pippin. The dwarf is Gimliy, and beside him is Aragon. Everyone this is Draco Malfoy." Harry said and I could not help but to smirk as I pulled out my wand and sauntered over to Tall-dark-and handsome, or more commonly known as Aragon.

"What makes you think your good enough for my baby brother?" I demanded with a smirk, I could hear everyone stifle there laughter and I could since the horror and embarrassment coming from Harry.

"Draco, stop that!" He hissed making my smirk broaden.

"Well I have to make sure he's good enough for you. I don't trust Gryphondore's, Ravenclaw's, or Hufflepuff's to make sure any suitor is suitably questioned. They are not as talented in threats as a Slytherin, nor do they understand what a proper suitor for a king should be." I said crossing my arms and tapping my wand threateningly.

"Draco if you don't stop I will hex you within an inch of your life." Harry threatened and I could feel everyone's amusement, sometimes being an empath was a blessing, too bad I had to wait a day to rebuild the walls traveling between worlds had destroyed.

"Hush little brother, the adults are talking." I said turning around to smirk at him. His face was flaming red with embarrassment as he pulled his wand. With a laugh I dodged a hex aimed at my feet. An evil smile lit Harry's face and I knew I was in trouble.

"By everyone;" I said before running out the back door, laughter following me.

_**Chapter 35**_

I could not help the laughter that spilled forth as the blond haired man walked up to Aragon, a since of cunning radiating from him. "What makes you think you're good enough for my baby brother?" He asked and I looked over to see Harry's face become red with horror and embarrassment. When he told Harry to hush the 'adults are talking' I nearly feel down laughing. I saw Merry had the same problem, and even Legolas and Gimliy were laughing.

The newcomer was funny, and the look that flashed over Aragon's face was priceless. I can see even he was trying to control his laughter when Harry chased after the blond. Never had Harry looked more human than he did when chasing Draco, amusement in his eyes as the chase began.

It ended half an hour later when we spotted Draco sitting on a tied up Harry who huffed as Draco inspected his nails. "You're out of practice Potter, honestly, tripping over a stump like that." He said almost sounding bored. The mirth in his eyes gave him away.

"Shut up, I didn't see it there you great git. Now get off of me before I hurt you." Harry said and we all snorted with laughter. This was the boy I had found myself wanting to know when I thought him dead. This was not the cold and aloof man, but a brother playing with his older sibling.

"Alright, alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Draco said with a snort as Harry sent him a playful glare. He stood up and pulled the rope, untying it within moments and helping the younger one stand. Rolling his eyes Harry dusted his pants off.

"I'm hungry," he said before walking away, purposefully not looking at us.

Once he was out of sight Draco had his stick back out and pointed at Aragon. "I'm not joking, if you hurt my brother I will hunt you down and make you beg before I kill you. Harry gave me a chance when nobody else would. He saved me from the _tender_ mercies of my father." Draco said sneering at the word tender. "He stood at my side even when others said I was filth. If you hurt him I will show you just what my father beat into me." He said before walking away.

"I think you should be careful melonin. It seems like Harry has rather protective friends." Legolas stated with a soft smile as Aragon bowed his head.

"I am glad to see Harry has such friends, and I do not plan on hurting him. I will never hurt what is mine." Aragon said and Gimliy patted his hand and smiled.

"Glad to hear it lad, but if by some misfortune you do we may have to take you under ground." The dwarf said with a rumbling laugh.

"Or build you some wings so you can fly away, but I do not think that will work, as I have seen Harry fly." Legolas said with a hint of laughter.

"You can hide in the Shire; they wouldn't think to look for you there." Merry said nodding his head as if it were the best idea he ever heard of.

"I would try Mordor, for I think you will be safer in there with the creatures of Sauron than out here with a legion of wizards." I said smirking before breaking away to find lunch.

"I fear Boromir is right in his assessment." Legolas said with a trill of laughter.

"Aye, I suppose he is master elf. I suppose he is." Gimliy agreed making me smirk.

_**Chapter 36**_

The beacons had been lit, a question answered. Rohan would ride to the aid of Gondor. With them were also my people. The witches were told to stay behind, to watch over Rohan and the children. I would have ridden alone, or taken to the air, but Aragon swooped me into his saddle. Draco rode with Merry, the hobbit spinning tales of his home, and both Draco and I knew he longed to see the fields of his home land.

"One day little hobbit you will be reunited with your home, and then I shall have to come to make sure it is all you say it is." Draco said with a smile.

"Draco is a good person; I only wish that others could see it." I mumbled and felt Aragon brush his lips on the back of my neck, making me shudder, and it wasn't because of the cold.

"Perhaps this is his secant chance than." Aragon whispered in to my ear. I smiled, liking the sound of that.

Perhaps it was all of our secant chance, and a part of me wondered what would become of us when the war was over and the prophecy had come full circle. I wanted a family, and a part of me wanted one with the man who sat behind me, his arm around my waist, a finger trailing up and down my side. I let out a soft sigh, I needed to talk to Draco, but now wasn't the time. That conversation had to be in private.

That night I motioned for Draco to follow me to the outskirts of our camp. "Your in love with him aren't you little brother." Draco said softly, his silver eyes soft as he spoke to me.

"I am drawn to him Draco, I want him, but I don't want him to be stuck with me. I don't want to bond with him only to have him decide he doesn't want me anymore." I said sitting down on a fallen log and placing my head into my hands as Draco sat next to me.

"What do you know about bonding Har?" He asked me softly.

"What Hermes told me. She said that if a willing witch or wizard gives themselves to someone they are in essence married until one of them dies. If they are unwilling than there is no bond and never will be between the two; It is why the dark lord never had me raped. He wanted to be able to band with him, because if our powers combined and I bore him a child the child would be stronger than anything else." I said as Draco wrapped his arms around my waist.

"In essence that is right, but the bond can be strained and a spell can break it if given enough time, plus I doubt your magic would bind you to anybody you didn't or couldn't love. Magic has always liked you better than anybody I have ever known; if you want him, and if you love him. Tell him about a wizards bonding. If he takes off you weren't meant for him. If he sticks around I won't have to kill him." Draco said making me snort as he smirked.

"Come on, you look like you can use some rest and so can I." Draco said but instead of leading me to my bedroll he lead me to Aragon's tent. "He needs rest, and only rest." Draco said as Aragon wrapped his arm around my waist. "No funny business if you want to keep your body intact." He threatened haughtily before walking out. I groaned in embarrassment as Aragon smiled softly and led me to his bad, crawling under the blankets and pulling them over the both of us. He fiddled with my hair as I fell into slumber for the secant night in a row.

_**Chapter 37**_

Harry looked so small and delicate pressed against me as he slept. His brothers warning echoed in my head, and while Bill and Neville may not of done anything to me, I knew that Draco would. There was a gleam in his eyes as he warned me, telling me that Harry was worth more than anything I had ever possessed, and yet it was warming to know that Draco trusted him to be in my care. Even as my body raged with my mind I could not help but to smile. I wanted Harry, had for some time and it was sweet torture having him in my bed, laying next to me but unable to touch him as I wished. I was unable to claim him as mine. I moved his hair slightly and smirked as I saw the purple bruise I had given him before we left Edoras.

This man would be mine, and once the war was over I would take him to my bed, and when I did it would not be for sleep. With that thought I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, allowing Harry's soft breathing to loll me into the darkness.

*

*

*

*

_**Don't forget to review!!!! And thanks to all who left reviews and guesses!!!**_


	9. The king I swore to serve

_I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings. Just so ya know. And I love reviews!_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**The rain washes our fears away**

**The night hides us in the gray**

**Keeping all our fears at bay**

*****

**The light brings a miracle**

**Reviving our lost hope**

**Giving us a time to fight**

**Giving us a time to play**

**Giving us a time to pray**

_**~Ãmdöwén~ **_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Chapter 38**_

Someone once said "the rain washes our fears away, like the night hides us in the gray. Keeping all our fears at bay. The light brings a miracle. Reviving our lost hope. Giving us a time to fight. Giving us a time to play. Giving us a time to pray." It was years later that I begun to understand the meaning behind such words. These words became a sort of prayer, one I uttered when all hope seemed lost. They kept my mind calm, and gave me something to fight for. I remember it was an old man who sat on the frozen ground who told me those words.

His eyes were distant looking, and most thought the poor sod was mad. Most of the time back then I wouldn't have stopped to listen, I had a war to fight. Yet those words from a man I didn't know gave me courage. The words were a melody, a soothing balm in the middle of a war. It was my reminder that while the night can hide us, even conceals us in fear, the light brings us hope. It brings a renewed faith, to see the net sunrise is always worth fighting for.

For this one reason I never sleep until dawn. I like to watch as the sun touches the world, setting fire to all that is dark. I used to hope that if I sat there long enough the light would set my own soul on fire, and make the darkness release me. It was a dream that had not been achieved, a hope that rested in what I perceived to be a dead heart. Now I can see that the light saw something else. Perhaps it saw goodness in me that I had failed to notice. Perhaps it saw something else, but to stand here looking at the encampment of men ready for battle, the shine of metal as the light rose to illuminate the sky's, I could not help but to smile.

I could see Aragon talking to the other companions, a pipe in his mouth. He was a born king; I only wished he could see what I saw. The people before me did not follow Théoden; he did not give the people hope. They followed Aragon, and though I had lead many battles I found myself following the man as well. "Sleep well little brother?" Draco asked walking up to me, a calm smile on his face.

"Placing me in another's bed Draco? Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked him with a smirk that made him burst into peels of laughter.

"You weren't complaining last night Har," He said with a sly smirk at me. "I thought you would appreciate sleeping next to him." He said before becoming more serious, his grey eyes hooded. "He didn't touch you inappropriately, did he?" He asked, his eyes trailing over me as if to give him an answer.

"No, we only slept, as you bloody well know." I groused at him with a playful swat at his head. Smirking as he laughed at me.

"Good." He stated with a firm nod of his head. "It really is great to see you so joyous Har, it seems as if your treading through the worlds have done you some good."

"No, it really hasn't Drake, I am afraid to say that I have been stuck in a dark place since Gin and Hermes's deaths. It was not until recently that I was dragged out, kicking and screaming. Still I can feel the darkness reaching back, ready to embrace me once again, and I fear it. I think I would prefer death than that half-life I was living in; stuck in the past with no hope of a brighter future." I told him with a sad smile.

"I know you Harry, once you have decided something there is nothing that can stop you, and I have seen your refusal to be dragged back under. It is not a crime to think on the past, weather the memories be fond or terrible. You honor the dead by remembering them, just do not dwell on the past so much that you lose sight of the future." He told me with a slight smile on his lips.

"How is it, you always know what to say Draco?" I asked him with a fond smile.

"That is because I am perfect of course." He said smirking at me, his eyes alight with mischief. "Now I have not flown in at least a century, care to come with me?" He asked as blood red wings sprouted from his back. I smirked, the wings were another oddity, only those whom have had there magic mingle with mine could sprout wings. Meaning, all of those who chose to come with me, Draco, and all of their descendents.

"Well Potter! Are you coming or are you too much of a chicken?" Draco mocked me from the air. I sent him a mock glare as my wings sprouted and took to the air. With a smirk Draco flew over, and I could see how his wings were reviling in the feeling of being free. "Come and catch me if you think you can Potter!" He said before shooting off. With a laugh I followed him, and so the game of 'air tag' began.

_**Chapter 39**_

The sight of the two winged men was a beauty that not even Lothlorian or my own home could compare to. Both looked as if they were but children. There wings beating, a smile on there face, such joy flowing off of them. I noticed that everyone had stopped to watch. The laughter that rang through the air seemed to lift the hearts of every person. "They are beautiful, aren't they melonin?" I told Argon, and saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"They look as if they belong in the skies," he told me with a soft whisper.

"That they do lad." I heard the dwarf say, a soft look in his eyes."

"Come we still have much to do." I said noticing that Aragon was mesmerized by the black winged man that had changed so much in such a short period. It took a moment before the others shook themselves from there dazes, and I could see Aragon glimpsing up every once in a while. His eyes lighting up when he saw the two.

It was lunch time before the two floated back down, there wings disappearing; a friendly argument issuing from the two. "No you couldn't Harry." Draco was growling as Harry smirked, folding his arms in front of him.

"Admit it Draco, I could still beet you in Quidditch." Harry said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I'll have you know I am the best, you only won because of sheer luck, and you know it." Draco said with a sneer, but the playfulness in his eyes was evident.

"You have never beaten me before Draco; I doubt you could beet me now." Harry said laughing.

"When this new dark-arse is dead we will have a game, a friendly competition for the spot of the best, and I'll show you just why I am the best." Draco said haughtily making Harry snort and the rest of us give weird looks. What is Quidditch I wondered to myself.

"Only the best game ever created!" Draco said rounding on me; I had not even relised I had asked the question aloud.

"Legolas, you my dear elf, will have to watch when the war is over as I school Malfoy in Quidditch." Harry told me with a mischievous smile.

"School me! I think not Pot-head. It will be I who teaches you!" Draco said rounding on the raven haired male.

"You wish Ferret." Harry said laughing before taking off as Draco chased him. Leaving the rest of us looking on in confusion.

"Those two are the oddest people I have ever met." Eomer said walking over to his, shaking his head, but a slight smile played on his lips.

"That they are." Boromir said before dragging Eomer into a discussion about Gondor and Edoras.

_**Chapter 40**_

Once again I was in Aragon's bed, placed there by Draco who gave Aragon orders to make me sleep. I shook my head and turned over, my head fitted perfectly in the crook of Aragon's arm. I allowed myself a brief moment to admire him. I had just fallen into a light slumber when I was awoken by Aragon. "King Théoden has summand us." He said with smile as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips.

Grumbling I followed Aragon and once we entered the king's tent Théoden left out, before me were those that I had sent to retrieve the sword. "Luna, Bill, Nev, you have it I presume?" I asked them with a smile as Luna brought the sword forward.

"This is the sword of the king of Gondor; it is time for the ranger to be left in the realms of shadow, and the king to step forward. The ranger has played his part in your life Aragon, but now it is time to take your place." She said dreamily, but her normally clouded eyes were brilliant, set in determination.

I watched as Luna and Aragon conversed, but my own mind was watching the many paths that lay before us. "You will take the path most would not, but we have must go with Théoden, the Witch-King of Agmar will be at the battle. If we do not go we risk losing the war before it has begun." I said softly, dragging all eyes towards me. "Just like if you do not go, the war will end badly, none will escape and all we have been through will have been pointless."

"Harry?" Bill asked me, I could hear the worry in his voice, but I could not pull myself out of my vision as a giant eye entered them. The eye of Sauron thought to speak to me.

"**I see you."** It said seeming to come even closer to me. **"Tell me boy, where is my ring?"** He asked me.

"_Shove off!" _I said in annoyance as I looked over the creepy eyes.

"**Tell me and I may yet let you live boy."** It said and I doubted that. After blinding the stupid thing, I hardly doubted it would just let me walk away.

"_It is beyond your sight isn't it Sauron? Tell me, are you afraid of death? You are aware that you are going to die are you not? I personally don't like others touching what is mine, and death magic is mine. If you hadn't touched it I wouldn't have thought to help destroy you. Unfortunately you did, and the penalty is death." _I hissed at the eye before jerking myself away. My vision faltered and then failed and all I knew was darkness.

When next I opened my eyes I was back in the bed I had been sharing with Aragon. "Good you're awake." Draco said coming into the room.

"Where are the others?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"In council with Théoden, Aragon, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimliy have left through the haunted pass. We leave in half an hour by the way." Draco said as he looked me over with a critical eye.

"I am fine brother." I said and he nodded sharply.

"Yes, but you always used to say you were fine, even after being _his_ prisoner. Even when you were beaten, your skin peeled from your body, your knee cap shattered, you still said you were fine, so forgive me if I have to look before believing you are 'fine'." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut it Drake that was a long time ago." I said with a slight smile.

"And he hasn't changed a day." Bill said entering the tent and smirking. "He still always claims to be fine."

"Leave the Raven alone Bill." Luna said with a dainty laugh as she came in to the room. A slight smile covered her lips. "How are you feeling big brother?" She asked me, as I stood to dress. With a simple wave of my hand I was covered in my battle armor, the large Dragon on my breast plate. I smirked as I flipped my wrist and the others were in there armor, Luna's breast plate held a Dragon similar to mine, but where mine was fire red hers was ice blue. Bill's held a dragon with three heads and two tails, the dragon was shaded with black and dark blue, and Nev's held a small sleeping dragon with purple scales. Draco's breast plate had a large white dragon standing on its hind legs, a snake at its feet as it bared its teeth.

Our helms held the Hogwarts crest which had become my crest when I was crowned king. Our gauntlets held our separate school houses, and I saw a smirk light Luna's face.

"I haven't worn this since Voldemort was destroyed, I thought you had destroyed them all." Nev said in amazement as he looked at the scabbard attached to his belt. With a flick of his wrist he summoned his staff, the same staff he had used when battling the death-eaters, and the minions of many of the dark lords. I could not contain my smile as Luna summoned her bow, she liked like the Goddess of the hunt in muggle mythology; Dian I believe was the name. Next was Bill who summoned the battle axe the goblins had given to him. The same axe he had used to defend his dying brothers. Last was Draco who summoned his throwing daggers.

A small gleam entered there eyes as I picked up the flame of Ãmdöwén and placed it in it's old beaten up scabbard. Luna smiled as she reached into her pack and pulled forth a bundle of silk. With delicate fingers she unbound it and allowed the silk to fall to the floor.

"Your crown my lord;" she said, and I could more deny that tile than I could so many years ago. Silently I got down on my knees and bowed my head. I felt trembling hands place the golden crown on my head and looked up into the beaming eyes of those I held close to my heart.

_**Chapter 41**_

When Harry dressed us in the armor we had not worn in years we all knew it was time to recall our weapons. When he placed the flame of Ãmdöwén into his scabbard I knew he was reclaiming his title, a title he had left behind, and a title our people would look to with hope. I smiled as I reached to my pack to take out the crown I had made, embedding it with my own magic, the crown was made of gold and if one looked closely they could make out a dragon, fierce, strong, and loyal woven in a pattern and sparkling silver. I placed it on his bowed head with trembling fingers. I had waited many years to give my king his crown, and now I could.

"My lord," we all said as Harry stood, each of us dropped into a bow.

"My generals; The Dragons shall take flight once more." Harry said as we rose to see his smiling face, and I knew that this was the man I had sworn fealty to, this was the man I would follow, and the brother I loved. The shadows that had tormented him for so long had been lifted; they no longer had a hold over him.

"Draco, my brother; I released you long ago from the Dragons, now it is your choice. Will you fight once again at our side and within our ranks?" Harry asked and I saw the happy smile lit up Draco's eyes.

"You had but to ask my king. I may have been released, but my heart was always with the Dragons. I swear fealty to you, my sword is your sword, my life is yours to do as you wish." He said dropping to his knees.

"It is good to have you back amongst our ranks Drow, Fire of the dragons. We have missed your presence. Your battalion awaits you." Harry said clasping Draco's shoulder.

"Thank you my king." Draco said as Harry lead us out. I saw wonder and elation enter the eyes of my people as Harry released his wings and let out a loud call. With a small smile of my own I unfurled my own deep blue wings as the others did the same and our call mingled together. Harry shot into the air, and as one we all followed suit. Our battalions chain mail changed into the armor of our battalions. Swords, daggers, bows, and staffs appeared as our people split to fly behind us.

"The air is ours, but it is the planes we now must tread upon. Evil has come to this place and we must stand against it, or all will fall into darkness." Harry shouted and I could see that those bellow us were listening. "Our friends ask for our aid, and it is our honor to die in battle, protecting our friends and those who can not protect themselves from dark wizards!" He shouted and I could see the way he gathered the attention of those present.

"For honor!" Neville shouted, and everyone followed suit. My husband never ceased to make me proud, nor did my brother. Watching them as they floated in the air, gave me hope. Soon there will be war, death, and pain, but I had hope that it would end and good would prevail. Still I could not help but think on Frodo and Sam. I hoped the two were alright.

*

*

*

_Sorry for the wait, and thanks to all who has reviewed! It is almost over, but not to worry it still has a little bit left!_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Don't forget, I love reviews!!!!_


	10. History behind the wings

_**Not a knew chapter, Just a bit of history.**_

**Winged Background**

Harry got his wings due to being the Master of Death. The others was an accident, when Voldemort was defeated Harry's magic lashed out and mixed with the magic of those around him, at the time that it happened those closest was his own people(The Dragons). It gave them long life, and wings. Thus creating a whole new race, also called Ãmdöwén not that the name is often used. (Ãmdöwén means the winged man) It was because of Harry's wings that he called his sword the Flame of Ãmdöwén, or the Flame of the winged man.

Now, each person who has wings has different colors, patterns, or shades. The only people who have the same are family members. For example, Neville and Luna's children may have an exact replica of there parents wings, it also helps to distinguish descendents.

**Wing colors**

**Draco** has blood red wings with an intricate pattern of a snake slithering across the tip.

**Harry** has black wings with emerald tips. The black is because he is a shadow mage; the green is for the killing curse he survived.

**Luna** has deep blue wings that seem to sparkle like the stars in the night sky. She is a powerful seer, and it is represented in her wings.

**Neville **has sea green wings, outlined with gold and silver tips.

**Bill **has icy blue wings traced with light brown. The tips of his wings curl making his wings seem beautiful and cruel at the same time. Showing how dangerous the man can be.

The other peoples wings vary depending on who there commander is, and how far away they where at the time of the backlash. Most under Luna have varying shades of blue or silver. Those under Draco have varying shades of red. Those under Bill have varying shades of brown and those under Neville have varying shades of gold or green.

Those who were closest have the darker shades, while those farther off have the lighter colors, because less of Harry's magic mingled with them.

*

*

*

The word Ãmdöwén is made up and pronounced Am-Dow-in.


	11. I think I love you

_I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings. Just so ya know. And I love reviews!_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Chapter 42**_

We marched on with Neville's and Drakes squads in the air. Nev in front and Drake in back to keep watch. Luna's squad all rode at the front and Bills rode at the back, thus keeping the army in the center and guarded. I smirked as I sat upon a horse, Théoden rode beside me. "Tell me, of what land do you hail where men and women can fly like birds?" He asked me in curiosity. There was no malice in his voice, or eyes, and this made me smile.

"Where I come from is far north from here, Théoden king. You could even say it is worlds away, and our people were never supposed to have wings. Those that do are tied directly to me. They have served in my army, fought beside me, and sworn fealty to me. They have spilt blood of the damned and helped the righteous triumph. My powers have changed there structure, giving wings and long life to people who have known what true suffering is." I said softly, my mind on how proud I was of those who were here, those I called friends and family.

"They call you king, but others call you little brother. Would the oldest not be king?" He asked me after a moment.

"In most cases that would be true, but I was chosen as king after a war between my people in which I lead the army to battle. Being king was thrust upon me and I never wanted the title. As for those whom call me little brother, I have known them for many years, but I have no living relatives other than Luna whom was blood adopted by me as my sister. The title of brother does not just mean someone whom is related by birth. I would call my people brothers and sisters, and they follow me out of respect, not because I am king but because I would give my life for them. The ties that bind us are ones only those who have fought side by side could ever know." I said, trying to put my thoughts into words, not even sure I was making much since.

"You were not born to the king of your land?" Théoden asked in confusion making me laugh.

"We had a ministry, a body who ruled, but they were corrupt. They fought on the wrong side, and when there side lost the people revolted, and pronounced me king." I told him, unsure of how to describe England as being split and yet still whole, the muggle's ruled by a queen while the wizards worked under a ministry. I feared if I tried to get any more technical I would confuse him.

"I am king because they wish it, because I can turn corrupt, and never will I send my people to do things I would not do myself. I was chosen because I did not want nor ask for neither title nor responsibility. It took me a long time to understand that power comes to those who don't want it, and it is better that away." I said and watched as confusion slid over his face. After all he was born to power, and I was given it.

I could not explain how I wondered how I would have been if I had been born to be king. I couldn't help but think I would have done more harm than good. I let out a sigh as we rode on in silence.

The night before we arrived in Gondor I called Luna, Nev, Bill, and Draco. "I want all people on the ground. We have an advantage that should not be given away to soon. When those nine ring wraiths come we will hold the battle in the air." I told them and watched as they nodded, there faces blanked of any emotion.

"We'll attack fast and hard, I don't want any of those foul beasts to survive. They are low and evil creatures that would pillage, rap, and torment. There deaths will give the world a freedom they have only ever dreamed of. This is to be our battle, our last dark-lord. When he is destroyed I will lock all of the death magic up, where only our people can find it, and only when in need. I plan on barricading it, away until than." I said and saw the others smile.

"Hiding the knowledge will not make you mortal dear brother. You will always be the master of death, nor will it make us normal again, we are all too routed in your magic for that." Luna said with a slight smile.

"Perhaps, but it will stop dark-lords from trying to use it." I told her and the others nodded in acceptance of that answer.

"Come, we all need rest, tomorrow the battle for Middle Earth begins." Draco said with a sad smile.

_**Chapter 43**_

We watched him move from a distance. The way he spoke to Théoden was guarded. Even Thomas Finnegan noticed, and I always thought he was the most unobservant of the Gryphondore's. "He reminds me of how he was when we all were still students some times. For the longest time I thought that Harry dead, but than word came that he was dead, and now he is alive but changed. I can see the boy we used to fight with mixed with the king we respect." Zabini said from beside me. He had been one of my best friends, and one of six other Slytherin's who had turned away from Voldemort.

"What do you mean died?" I asked turning on him, my eyes narrowed.

"Word reached us that Harry had perished in the mines of Moria. We were following Bill, preparing for Luna to make the call to arms when Harry showed up, but he was lighter. Joy that had previously died had lightened up his eyes. Didn't Luna or any of the others tell you?" Daphne Greengrass asked me in slight confusion.

"No," I bit out, sharper than I had hoped. It wasn't until I had put Harry to bed the night before we would arrive in Gondor that I got the chance to corner those I had entrusted with Harry's safety.

"What is this I hear about Harry dying?" I snarled at them, the only one who looked unaffected by my tone was Luna.

"He sent us to meet him in Lothlorian, during our separation he threw himself in front of a mountain troll. When we next saw the fellowship they said he was dead. His sword was brought to me.

When e came back to us he would not explain, we didn't know what happened until the battle of Helms Deep was won. He confirmed his death, and is convinced it was a golem and not Ron who committed the crimes. Since he came back he has been different, he says it is like stepping out of the darkness for the first time in so many years." Luna said in her dreamy voice before walking away. The others shrugged and walked away as well, leaving me to my thoughts.

A part of me cursed the name of Ronald Weasley, and another part hoped for Harry's sake that his 'death' wasn't just a dream and that Ronald had been innocent. I shook my head, and decided that if it made Harry happy I wouldn't say otherwise.

I walked over to my own pallet shaking my head. With a slight smirk I went to sleep, hoping that we would all live through the battle that was coming. Tonight I would sleep, and tomorrow I would fight.

_**Chapter 43**_

We followed Aragon down the path that nobody had ever returned from. "Your mind is troubled melonin." Legolas told Aragon, barely loud enough for us to hear him.

"It is nothing Legolas. I just worry." I heard Aragon say just as softly.

"You're thinking of Harry, aren't you?" Legolas asked, we didn't need an answer, his silence was enough. We all knew he hated leaving without being able to tell Harry good by. He was lucky Luna allowed him to take Harry back to his bed before departing.

"He will be fine Lad, he's strong." Gimliy grumbled and Aragon gave him a tight smile before nodding. To me it was oddly funny. Worrying about the man whom had been icy, than childish before finding a balance between the two. It was odd, but even I could see that the two would be good for each other, only I don't think Harry will allow Aragon to leave Gondor without being crowned, and I had mixed emotions about that.

On one hand Aragon _was_ the rightful king. On the other hand my family have bee ruling in the absence of a king for many years. We knew the people, Aragon did not, but then again I owed a debt to Harry. I can still remember what Luna had told me when I had awoken on the shores, my wounds healed.

**Flashback**

"_You owe your life to my brother Gondorian. You are only alive because he asked me not to let you die." Luna snarled at me, an angry and sad look in her eyes. The others were to far off to hear us._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my calm._

"_Before Moria he saw your death. He knew he wouldn't return and said that as much as he didn't like you he didn't want you dead. It is for him that I saved you; and as he isn't here to claim his debt it is mine to claim. Gondor needs it's king, Aragon belongs on the thrown your father is sitting on. When the time comes you will back him up. As is the way of wizards debt, the consequences will be dire should you choose not to." She said folding her arms and she looked every bit as dangerous as her brother. For the first time I could see Harry in Luna._

"_You have my word, I will not stop Aragon from reclaiming the thrown." I swore softly._

"_You better not." She grumbled before walking away, her form easing from intimidating to dreamy right before my eyes._

**End of Flashback**

_**Chapter 44**_

I held my people back as I surveyed the battle before us with a critical eye of a warrior. "Haven't seen a battle this bad since Voldemort." Bill grumbled from my side and I nodded in agreement. It was true after all; this carnage was worse than we had seen in a long time.

"Prepare your men." I ordered and watched as Luna and Draco motioned there units into the air. "Take out as many as you can, but don't fly so low that you make an easy target. Save all magic for the Nine." They nodded in understanding as they flew out. "Let's go," I told the rest as I drew my sword. Our ground force was itching for a fight.

I saw the others follow my lead. Silently I pointed to bill and motioned for him to take the left, Neville would take the right. As for me, I got the center. These people really didn't know tactics if they were just running in like they did without a back up. My smirk grew as my sword bit into the flesh of the creatures before me.

With a flurry of maneuvers my sword flew, killing the enemy who dared attack innocents. My mind was firmly on the enemy, not daring to turn to anything else. I felt something rip into my flesh, but ignored it. I felt hot sticky red liquid slide down my body. I ignored the feeling, and continued my fight.

When the nine arrived I jumped into the air, motioning for my air strike to get to the ground. I felt the destructive magic wail up inside of me. With the fury I was well known for when in battle I attacked.

Eight fled when I heard a scream only to see the witch-king crumple. I landed beside Théoden and dug into my healing magic. Using enough to heal him I then went to check on his niece. With a smile I slumped down and closed my eyes, surrendering to the darkness.

When next I awoke it was to see Aragon's worried face. I gave him a soft smile, but I knew I could not stay nor would I leave with them. I needed to get to Frodo, the mission demanded it.

"It is good to see you awake Harry." Aragon said brushing my hair out of my face. "We are leaving for Mordor soon, but Luna say's you all will stay here, to make sure the people are safe.

"No, they will stay, but I have another journey to make. My task is not yet over." I told him with a slight smile. I saw the worry enter his eyes. I saw him about to argue. "It is how it should be Aragon, high king of man, lord of Gondor. If I do not go than all will fall into darkness, I have seen it as has any seer worth there grain." Still he opened his mouth and I held up my hand and shook my head. "It is my decision Aragon, and I have made it." I said and watched as anger entered his eyes before he pulled me into a bruising kiss.

"If you even think I am letting you go than you are out of your mind. You _will_ return to me." He hissed before releasing me and walking out. He didn't hear me whisper, "I think I'm in love with you Aragon, be safe." I shook my head as I stood and dressed before taking my Phoenix form and flying out. Dwelling on whether I was in love or not would not help the hobbits. My mind needed to be on the task ahead.

*

*

*

Lol, I hope you all enjoyed the newest set of chapters! Now, don't forget I love reviews!!!!


	12. Never good at following directions

_I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the rings. Just so ya know. Thanks for all of the Reviews! I loved them, and ask for more, because I'm greedy like that, lol. _

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Chapter 45**_

I cloaked myself in shadows as I flew into Mordor, taking in my surroundings. The large eye in front of me was looking intensely for his enemy. I did not stop until I reached the Volcano. Silently I retook my normal form and sat down, my eyes narrowed at the entrance. I knew I could easily wait for Sam and Frodo to come to me.

I was unaware of how much time had passed when Sam and Frodo came stumbling in, Sméagol not far behind. When Frodo turned around and slipped the ring on I felt my anger grow, when Sméagol jumped I stretched my wings and knocked the creature into the lava before turning to Frodo with icy eyes.

"You would force your people into slavery, for what? Your own gain? Knowing that so many have died so that you may win?" I asked incredulous as I stalked closer.

"It is mine!" Frodo shouted at me, his eyes blazing with insanity, consumed by the ring.

"That is where you are wrong Frodo. It does not belong to you, you belong to it. Will you truly let yourself be beaten and tainted by a piece of jewelry? Will you make our last stand at the gates for nothing? Will you condemn your world to a fate worse than death?" I asked him, I could see the struggle in his eyes.

"_It matters not if that ring is destroyed boy. I will use you to regain my power. You will do nicely_." Sauron said making me laugh in my mind while outwardly my face was impassive.

"_You think I haven't felt your taint Sauron the deceiver? Just like you think I have not warded myself against such a fate. You are a full and a menace."_ I growled mentally. "Cast the ring away Frodo, get rid of the menace before he gets rid of you. Do it now." I commanded, and something must of shocked him enough for he ripped the ring away and cast it into the Lava. I smiled at them, now it was my turn. The ring was made using death magic, my magic, the only way for it to truly be destroyed was for it to mix with my essence, and there was only one way for that to happen.

Calmly I took my pack and handed it to Sam. "You both did well, take this to my sister, she will keep her promise." I said with a sad smile towards them. "Tell them death magic will be sealed until we have need of it again; tell them I go to make sure Sauron is gone." I told him before turning to Frodo.

"I have a mission for you Frodo. You are to tell Aragon that the answers to his questions are as followed, Silver for color, His kiss for memory, him for love, causing him pain for fear, to be able to tell him that I love him for wish. Can you do that?" I asked him and watched as he nodded. "Good, now it is time for you to flee. Do not turn around, do not stop. Give them all my love." I said and waited until the two hobbits began to run before pulling myself to the top of the Volcano and making a swan dive, allowing the fire to consume me with a smile on my face.

_**Chapter 46**_

Harry's words sounded like a good by, but he told us not to turn around and I would not dishonor him again. When Sam and I made it out we jumped over to a piece of land, the fire sliding down beside our cliff. We fell into exhaustion, to awaken in Gondor.

"Where is Harry?" A blond male I had not seen before asked as Sam came into the room. Aragon's face showed no emotion as he looked at us.

"He said he was going to you, but I did not spot him on the land." Bill said furrowing his eyebrow and frowning.

"He said to tell you all that death magic will be sealed until we have need of it again; that he goes to make sure Sauron is gone." Sam said handing Harry's bag over to Luna.

"He also had a message for you Aragon." I said softly as he looked at me, but there was pain in his eyes and I almost looked away, to weak to face it, but I did. I owed it to Harry to make sure his message was heard and the reaction seen.

"What did he say my friend?" Aragon asked his voice low.

"He said to tell you Silver for color, your kiss for memory, you for love, causing you pain for fear, and to be able to tell you he loves you for wish." I said and watched as tears ran down Luna's face.

"He was with us, he pulled me from the darkness, persuaded me to cast the ring into the fire, and then told us to leave. He asked us not to look back, and he didn't come back out." I said softly, a part of me hated myself for my weakness, if not for me Aragon would not have a haunted look in his eyes and Harry would still be here,

"You and Harry are very much alike." The blond stated folding his arms; I could see him trying to mask his own pain. "You both blame your existence for every problem in the world. I have faith that he knew what he was doing. He was not stupid; his choices were his own, dictated by fate, and determination. I have known Harry as a friend, brother, and rival for many years. I know him inside and out, and I know that something must have been happening that made him choose such a fate."

"Do you remember Voldemort?" Neville asked, speaking up as the others turned to him. "Do you remember when he allowed Voldemort to kill him because of what he had become?" Those who knew what Neville was talking about nodded there heads. "What if this dark lord did the same? What if he tied a piece of his fractured soul to Harry and Harry did what he did last time?" He asked and Luna covered her mouth, her eyes wide. I looked around and noticed Aragon and Legolas's disappearance.

_**Chapter 47**_

I had to get out of there; I could not stand to be there a moment longer. My little green eyed love was gone, choosing death over a life with me. When I was outside I slammed my fist into the wall and let out a loud scream of pain and loss before falling to my knees. The war was over, ad we were suppose to be happy, but how could I when my little love was not here? How could the sun still shine?

"Aragon," Legolas said coming over to me. "He is gone, why?" I asked as my oldest friend shook his head, despair in his eyes.

"I know not why he has left melonin, perhaps it was too much? Eight thousand years of war is a long time. Just as many not knowing love, only pain; stuck in a suffocating darkness is a lot to bear. At least he knew love before he left these shores for Valanor. I know it does not ease your grief, but it gives you something to hold onto." Legolas said, his voice soft as I hung my head, hot tears slipped down my face.

"He yelled at me, the night we over heard him and the others talking. Screamed at how I could be of help to my people if I let go of my own fear. He was angry at me, because I didn't want to take the thrown, angry that I told him he knew nothing about ruling. It was then that he intrigued me. It was in the mines that I fell for him, no matter how cold or aloof he was." I said and felt Legolas rest a hand on my back.

"The honor his memory melonin, take you place as king, and love your people as he would have wanted you to." He said before walking away.

"He is right you know." A familiar voice said as Draco came over. "Harry would not want you to walk away, even he ruled until he felt he would be more useful elsewhere, and he didn't like the title of king. Said he had too many titles. Still he kept it, mainly because his people asked it of him." Draco said sitting down and leaning his head against the wall. I looked at him, and saw the pain etched around his eyes and mouth and silently cursed myself. Here I was crying over my own pain when others were just as great. Others had lost a brother, friend, and a king.

"Take your thrown, Harry would have wanted it. You will make a decant ruler, and bring prosperity about." He said looking over at me.

"What will your people do?" I asked him softly to which he shrugged. Luna and Neville have headed out to return a doll. The Dragon's will go and live the life they had been living since they got here. As for me, I plan on searching for Har, if he is alive I will bring him back to you." Draco said and against my will I felt hope rise.

"You do not believe him to be dead?" I asked him softly, my eyes burning with a need for an answer.

"I believe he meant to die, but I don't think him dead. I have known him for too long to think all is what it seems. I will not give up hope until I have his body as proof of his death." Draco said and I could see determination in his eyes.

I could not help but nod as he stood up. "Bring him back to me Draco and I will owe you more than you can imagine." I told him and saw a slight smile on his lips.

"You will owe me nothing. He is my king Aragon. It is my duty to see him returned to your side, where he would want to be." Draco told me as he took to the air, his wings gliding on the wind.

_**Chapter 48**_

Months after I left Gondor to search for Harry I found him unconscious floating in the water, his pale skin bare for the world to see. Silently I glided down to cradle my beloved king in my arms. I flew him to land, and built a fire, covering him with my cloak. It was hours later that he showed his first sign of life. A low moan left his lips as he stirred. Worriedly I came over to him.

"Drake?" He asked as his eyes opened and I nodded with a sad smile on my lips.

"Hush little hero, I'm going to take you home in the morning, for now sleep, your body still needs to heal." I murmured as his eyelashes fluttered closed. A soft sigh left his lips.

The next day he was still to weak, and I could not carry him far without fear of hurting him. He was feverish, yelling at some unknown enemy and calling out for the fallen. He thrashed wildly in my arms, so I had to call a horse and lifted him into the saddle before tying him with rope. Frequently I had to pull us to a stop and feed him a light broth before casting a cooling charm on him. At night I bathed him with cold water, hoping to bring his fever down and cursing how slow we were moving.

It was a week before he stayed up longer than a few moments, I offered to fly us, but he shook his head no. "The earth is helping me heal brother. If we move to the air it will be a farther reach for the magic." He said before falling back asleep.

During the following days he would stay up longer, and stomach more. I would tell him that he would be home soon and that the Gondor king wanted him back. "You're in trouble for that stunt you pulled little brother. Aragon was extremely upset when you didn't follow his command and come back to him." I told him making him smile.

"Never was any good at following directions." He told me and I had to agree. As the days passed I saw his strength return until he was strong enough to ride without the rope. Weeks passed and I saw him become strong enough to lift himself into the air, but only for short periods. Mainly we kept to the ground. At night I would watch the stars with him, as we did when the war against Voldemort had ended.

"He took the thrown," I told Harry one night as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Yes Drake, I know he did." Harry said sleepily, but I could see the smile on his lips.

Nearly two month had passed since I found Harry adrift in the water before we reached the borders of Gondor. Harry was stronger, more carefree. We were pulled to a stop by our people, they knew there king had returned.

_**Chapter 49**_

My people stood in front of me, bowing. Tears streamed down there faces as smiles crossed there lips. "What is going on here?" I heard a familiar voice call in curiosity and looked upon the tall and dark king of Gondor. Draco smirked as he climbed from the saddle, and I followed suit. Aragon came to a stop at the front of the crowed. A look in his eyes that was unidentifiable before I was pulled into a possessive kiss. I heard the crowed cheer, but it sounded distant. A low growl emitted from Aragon's lips.

I do not know how we got from out side into Aragon's bed chamber, nor did I really care as his crown slipped off of his head, a possessive look in his lust filled eyes. I shuddered at the sight. I knew I had to stop him, explain what willing sex meant, I tried to tell him, only to find his lips back on mine.

"Aragon wait." I said pulling back from him. He looked at me with an unreadable look in his eyes. "If we do this there is no turning back, willingly giving oneself binds the people as tightly as marriage. Magic is potent and not to be messed with unknowingly I said, only he moved back, pushing me down to the bed.

"Good, because I do not plan on giving you up." He said before descending on me. Our cloths fell to the floor, and that night I knew what it felt like to be worshiped by a person you love. I knew with all that I had that I loved Aragon.

I felt my magic surround us, cocooning us in its blissful waves as he entered me. The beautiful hum of magic mixed with the feel of love and care was euphoric. When we were through Aragon pulled me to him, wrapped an arm around my waist and together we fell into a blissful sleep.

_**Epilog**_

We, the Vampires of middle earth, the rightful rulers of Mordor watched from afar as our fallen angel found a place to call home. We watched from afar as his children were born, and his mate watched him with adoring eyes. Every few years we sent little dolls to remind our angel that he would be protected. He may have found a new place, but he would always be welcomed amongst us.

A smile crossed our lips as our children played, Middle-Earth was whole, and our fallen angel was fallen no more, but as whole as any person could ever be, and as pure as any elf. We watched the world flourish under Aragon and Harry's rule. We watched their happiness and smiled at there laughter.

Peace may not last forever, but it would last for a while, and we would all enjoy it. When the Winged People decided it was time to rest they found a place in a citadel, and awaited a time they would be called upon again. Aragon and Harry were the first to sleep, followed by Luna and Nev, and then the others. The time of man had come, but the time of the winged people was not yet over. We brought them to Mordor, there sleeping forms looked as if they had been cast into marble and we sat watch, awaiting a time they would be needed. Awaiting a time to awaken the Fallen Angels.

_**~Fin~**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

All done, I might do a sequel, but I have yet to decide. Now don't forget to review!


End file.
